Vergeben, verzeihen, verlieben
by Noel McKey
Summary: AU Severus Snape tötet Dumbledore, aber aus einem anderen Grund. Geschrieben bevor ich Band sechs gelesen habe....MaryAnn, was verband sie mit Albus. Wird sie je verzeihen können.... SSOC Kap 17 on
1. Chapter 1

**Also hier ist meine neue Story...**

**Vergeben, verzeihen, verlieben, verlassen...**

**Ich habe die Story geschrieben, bevor ich den Sechsten Band „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" gelesen habe. Ich hatte nur einige wenige Informationen zu dem Buch, die ich in dieser Story verarbeitet habe.**

**Also ist die Story ziemlich AU, aber ich wollte sie nicht auf meiner Festplatte verstauben lassen und hoffe es gibt einige unter euch, die sie trotzdem lesen...**

**Es geht um Severus Snape, er tut etwas, was er auch in Band sechs tut, aber hier tut er es nicht freiwillig. Mary-Ann ist eine Schülerin der siebten Stufe in Gryffindor, was verband sie mit Albus Dumbledore? Wird sie Severus verzeihen können, wird sie ihre Gefühle verbergen?**

**Schaut einfach mal rein...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alle bekannten Personen gehören JKR. Mir gehört nur Mary-Ann und die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction...**

**Hier schon eine Bitte an euch...**

**...ich freue mich über jedes noch so kleine Review!**

**Also, Biiiiiittttteeee!**


	2. Verhext

Los geht es...mit meiner neuen Story...

**Vergeben, verzeihen, verlieben...**

Viel Spaß...

* * *

1. Verhext

Albus Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts, der Schule für Magie, schrak zusammen, als sich leise die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete.

„Ich bin es nur!", flüsterte die junge Frau und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Mary-Ann, du weißt, du sollst nicht so oft herkommen. Es ist zu gefährlich, was wenn jemand hier ist, oder hereinkommt?" Mary-Ann Malewig war Schülerin in Hogwarts, sie besuchte die siebente Stufe und war eine Gryffindor. Sie war eine hübsche junge Frau, gerade mal achtzehn Jahre alt. Sie war hoch gewachsen, sehr schlank, aber mit einigen Kurven, an den richtigen Stellen. Sie trug ihr langes, rotbraunes Haar meist offen, dann reichte es ihr bis zum Po. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten und blickten neugierig in die Welt.  
Sie setzte sich in einen der Sessel am Kamin und sah den Direktor an.

„Aber ich möchte bei dir sein, wir haben so wenig Zeit... Außerdem...außerdem wüsste ich ob jemand bei dir ist.", flüsterte sie. Albus sah neugierig auf:

„Wie? Woher willst du wissen, ob ich Besuch habe?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Der Vogel an der Treppe...ich habe ihn verhext. Er sagt mir, wer bei dir ist.", erklärte Mary-Ann leise. Er hob die Augenbrauen und sah sie kopfschüttelnd an.

„Mein kluges Mädchen!", murmelte er und lehnte sich zurück. „Einen Zitronendrops, Anny?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, ich habe selbst. Ich mag die orangenen mit der Füllung lieber. ----- Hallo Fawkes!", begrüßte Mary-Ann den Phönix, als er sanft auf ihrem Knie landete. „Wie geht es dir, mein Freund?" Ein leises Singen war die Antwort darauf. Sie strich ihm sanft übers Gefieder, bevor er sich flatternd erhob und zurück zu seinem Platz flog.

„Willst du deine Hausaufgaben hier machen?", fragte Albus leise. Mary-Ann sah ihn strahlend an.

„Wenn ich darf!"

„Dann musst du dir aber wieder eine gute Ausrede für deine Freunde einfallen lassen.", merkte er leise an.

„Das kriege ich schon hin!", erklärte sie schmunzelnd. Albus beobachtete sie still bei ihrer Arbeit. Er mochte es, wenn sie bei ihm saß, auch wenn es eher ungewöhnlich für Hogwarts war.

Mary-Ann verabschiedete sich wie immer, als es Zeit fürs Abendessen war. Sie lief eilig die Treppe hinab, an dem Vogel vorbei und direkt in ihren VgddK-Professor hinein. Sie sog den Geruch, den er ausströmte, tief in ihre Lungen. Obwohl er schon eine Weile keine Zaubertränke mehr unterrichtete, roch er noch immer nach Kräutern und verbranntem Holz. Als sie bemerkte, wer da vor ihr stand, trat sie schnell einen Schritt zurück.

„Verzeihung, Professor!"

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Miss..." Hatte er jetzt wirklich ihren Namen vergessen?

„Malewig, Sir!" Professor Severus Snape sah sie ungewöhnlich abwesend an.

„Ähmm...ja..." Ziemlich durch den Wind trat er auf die verborgene Treppe und ließ sich zum Büro des Direktors hinauf tragen. Mary-Ann ging indes kopfschüttelnd zur großen Halle.

°°

Severus klopfte leise an die hölzerne Tür und trat ein.

„Albus, er hat ein Treffen anberaumt." Albus sah erschrocken auf.

„Wann?", fragte er nur.

„Morgen Nacht!", flüsterte sein Schützling.

„So schnell schon?" Albus trat ans Fenster und sah hinaus in die Dämmerung.

„Was wollte das Mädchen bei dir?", fragte Severus und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah ihn fragend an. „Miss Malewig?"

„Ohhh..." Jetzt brauchte Albus eine gute Ausrede. „Sie konnte sich noch nicht entscheiden, wie es mit ihr nach Hogwarts weitergehen soll.", murmelte er.

„Und, was hast du ihr geraten?" Severus sah ihn forschend an, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

„Sich Zeit zu nehmen, aber ich denke, sie will studieren.", erklärte Albus. Er wusste doch genau, dass Mary-Ann sich für ein Studium entschieden hatte, nur noch nicht für welches Fach.

„Studieren? Das ist eine gute Wahl, sie gäbe bestimmt eine gute Professorin ab.", meinte Severus. Der Direktor hob die Augenbrauen. „Na ja, ich habe sie in der Bibliothek gesehen, sie hat Nachhilfe gegeben. Sie macht das wirklich gut."

„Lobst du gerade eine Gryffindor?", fragte er schmunzelnd. Severus senkte zerknirscht den Blick. „Und was sollte sie deiner Meinung nach studieren?"

„Zaubertränke, sie wäre um Klassen besser als Slughorn. Aber sie ist auch in Verteidigung nicht übel." Albus freute sich, dass sein Schützling Mary-Anns Wahl unterstützen würde.

„Also wärst du bereit, ihr eine gute Beurteilung auszustellen?", fragte er trotzdem.

„Ja, auch wenn sie eine Gryffindor ist.", erklärte Severus und schaffte es wirklich, ehrlich zu lächeln.

°°

„Hallo, ist er da?", fragte sie und tippte den Vogel an der Treppe an. Es klang metallisch und ein wenig hohl, als er antwortete.

„Der Direktor ist allein in seinem Büro!" Mary-Ann stieg die Treppe hinauf und klopfte diesmal sogar an, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Blass und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht saß Albus in seinem Sessel, immer wieder verkrampfte er sich und stöhnte. Sie schüttelte die Starre ab und lief zu ihm.

„Was ist mit dir? Bitte Professor, sag was.", flehte sie leise. Er schlug flatternd die Augen auf und sah sie mit verschleiertem Blick an.  
"Anny?"

„Ja, ich bin hier.", flüsterte sie und griff nach seiner Hand. „Fawkes, kannst du nicht helfen?" Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Gift ist resistent gegen Phönixtränen.", flüsterte er.

„Gift? Woher?" Mary-Ann sah sich panisch um. Was sollte sie tun?

„Jemand scheint zu wissen, dass ich Zitronendrops mag..."

‚Wer weiß das nicht?', fuhr es ihr durch den Sinn. Albus bäumte sich stöhnend auf. „Wir brauchen Hilfe! Die Medihexe, oder vielleicht kann Professor Snape helfen...", überlegte sie laut. „Fawkes hol Hilfe, bitte!", rief sie dann.  
Der Phönix verschwand mit einem leisen °Poff °.

„Was kann ich tun?", fragte sie den Direktor. Tränen bahnten sich den Weg aus ihren Augen.

„Nichts...und du weißt es...erinnere dich...die Ferien...", flüsterte Albus stockend, unter Schmerzen. Er musste höllische Qualen leiden, das sah sie in seinen Augen.

„Die Prophezeiung? Aber...aber doch nicht so schnell.", rief Mary-Ann laut.

„Es war kein Zeitpunkt genannt..." Albus nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie spürte die Hitze, die sie daraufhin durchzog und wollte ihre Hand wegziehen.

„Was...was tust du?", fragte sie ängstlich.

„Du weißt es...du weißt, dass es sein muss."

„Nein, sie können dir bestimmt helfen. Nein!" Albus schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Können sie nicht, aber ich kann etwas tun...ich schenke dir meine magischen Kräfte.", murmelte er und strich ihr sanft über die tränennasse Wange. Mary-Ann schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Sie weinte, schluchzte heftig. Sie spürte, wie die Wärme in ihr zunahm und dann fühlte sie die Kraft, die Magie durch ihren Körper fließen. „Setze sie klug ein, meine Magie..." Er horchte auf, ein Geräusch kam von der Treppe. „Versteck dich, schnell...Sie dürfen dich hier nicht sehen...es ist unser Geheimnis.", flüsterte Albus. Mary-Ann erhob sich vom Boden vor dem Sessel, sie schluchzte noch immer. Sie würde sich damit verraten, also richtete sie den Zauberstab auf dich selbst und flüsterte ein °Silencio° . Sie verbarg sich gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter Albus' muggelmagischem Spiegel, als die Tür aufging. Eigentlich war nichts magisch daran, es war einfach ein Spiegel, durch dessen Rückseite man hindurch schauen konnte. Arthur Weasley hatte ihn für Albus besorgt, er hatte einige Kontakt in der Muggelwelt. Mary-Ann hockte sich auf den Boden, sie sah durch den Spiegel, wie Severus eintrat, den Direktor entdeckte und was danach geschah.

°°

Severus schrak auf, als der Phönix mit einem °Poff° in seinem Büro erschien.

„Fawkes, ist etwas geschehen?", fragte er perplex. Der Vogel kreischte und wandte sich um, er flatterte und sah Severus dabei an. „Du willst, dass ich dir folge? Dann los!" Eilig lief er dem rot-goldenen Vogel nach. Er hatte einige Mühe, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Recht schnell erreichten sie die Treppe zu Albus' Büro. „Ist etwas mit Albus?", fragte Severus außer Atem und ließ sich von der Treppe empor tragen.

Er klopfte gar nicht erst, sondern stürmte gleich in das Büro, er blieb einen Moment stehen, bis er die Szene erfasst hatte. Albus brauchte dringend Hilfe! Severus eilte zu ihm.

„Albus, was ist passiert?", fragte er. Angst schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Ein Flüstern ließ ihn zurück zucken. „Veranicolia? Das kann nicht sein." Severus hockte sich vor ihn. „Das Gift ist unheilbar. Es gibt kein Gegenmittel. Kein Bezoar...keine Phönixtränen können hier helfen." Albus nickte leicht.

„Hilf mir!", flüsterte er. „Severus, hilf mir!" Der Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und er bäumte sich auf.

„Aber wie? Ich kann doch nichts tun." , stammelte Severus.

„Doch, du kannst etwas für mich tun..."

„Was?"

„Erlöse mich...", flüsterte Albus.

„Nein!", rief Severus und sprang auf. „Nein, das kann ich nicht. Nein, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen, Albus!", begehrte er auf.

„Ich kann es nicht verlangen, von niemandem. Aber ich bitte dich darum! Bitte Severus, tu es...", flehte Albus ihn an. Severus trat zurück, er hob den Zauberstab und senkte ihn zitternd wieder.

* * *

Okay, das war es erst einmal...

Wie wäre es mit einem Review?

LG Noel


	3. Letzte Worte

Da bin ich wieder...

Hey **Juleblume** So sieht/liest man sich also wieder...es freut mich, dass dir der Anfang gefällt, ich hoffe es bleibt dabei. Meine Freunde haben die Story schon lesen dürfen und ihnen hat sie gefallen...ich hoffe es geht auch anderen Leser so...ich weiß, dass ihr da seid. Ich kann es nur wiederholen, ich liebe diese Stats...

Nun spanne ich euch nicht weiter auf die Folter...viel Spaß!

* * *

2. Letzte Worte

„Ich kann es nicht verlangen, von niemandem. Aber ich kann dich darum bitten. Bitte Severus, tu es...", flehte Albus ihn an. Severus trat zurück, er hob den Zauberstab und senkte ihn zitternd wieder.

„Ich kann nicht..."

„ Du musst...Bitte, tu es für mich!", flehte Albus abermals. Severus schluckte, er begann heftig zu zittern und doch hob er den Zauberstab. Ein kleiner zitternder Schwung, ein gehauchtes Avada Kedavra und der grüne Blitz. Dann wurde es still im Büro. Albus lag regungslos in seinem Sessel, kein Leben mehr in sich. Severus fiel auf die Knie, ein trockenes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. (A/N: Ich weiß, das ist irgendwie OOC, aber hey, er hat gerade seinen einzigen Freund umgebracht.) Noch immer hallten die letzten Worte Albus' in seinen Ohren. Es waren Namen gewesen.

„Phillipa" „Mary-Ann" Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er kroch auf den Sessel zu, ergriff Albus' Hand und legte den Kopf auf die Sessellehne.

°°

Mary-Ann hielt die Hände vor den Mund, niemand konnte sie hören und doch versuchte sie ihr Schreien zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte aufspringen, sie wollte einfach nur helfen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie nicht helfen konnte. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht.

„Nein!", rief sie, als sie den Zauberstab sah. Der grüne Blitz blendete sie. „Neeeiiiin!" Sie presste ihre Hände gegen den Spiegel und lehnte den Kopf gegen das kühle Glas. Sie hörte das trockene Schluchzen des Professors, wie er zu Boden ging. Sie sank an der Spiegelscheibe hinab und krümmte sich auf dem Boden. Das, durch den Zauber, lautlose Schluchzen schüttelte sie heftig. Zwischen ihrem Schluchzen konnte sie Severus flüstern hören, immer dasselbe. Es war wie ein Mantra, immer derselbe Satz. Mary-Ann zuckte zusammen, als die Bürotür aufging.

°°

Severus strich immer wieder über Albus' Hand, er schlug den Kopf immer wieder auf die Sessellehne. Irgendwann finge er an zu flüstern.

„Es tut mir so leid. Warum hast du mich darum gebeten?" Immer wieder und wieder murmelte er es vor sich hin, nur unterbrochen vom trockenen Schluchzen. Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Severus zuckte zusammen.

„Albus?" Es war Minerva McGonagall, die nun wie angewachsen in der Tür verharrte. „Severus? Was ist hier passiert?", fragte sie flüsternd. Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und Minerva erkannte die Trauer in seinem Blick. Sie trat ein und zum Sessel, sie tastete nach Albus' Puls. Doch Severus schüttelte bereits den Kopf.

„Er...er ist...tot."

„Was ist geschehen, Severus?", fragte sie leise.

„Veranicolia..." Er wies auf die Dose mit Drops, sie war noch nicht einmal ganz ausgepackt worden.

„Haben Sie es miterlebt?", fragte Minerva behutsam und Severus nickte. „Es muss die Hölle für ihn gewesen sein. Die Krämpfe und am Ende die schrecklichen Visionen... Albus wird froh gewesen sein, dass Sie bei ihm waren, Severus." Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir sollten ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen. Es gibt viel zu erledigen, viele müssen informiert werden. Der Orden, die Kollegen und die Schüler.", zählte Minerva auf. Erst jetzt stutzte sie, weil Severus schwieg. Er stand nur mit hängendem Kopf neben dem Sessel. Minerva sah ihn forschend an. „Ist noch etwas?", fragte sie.  
Severus sah auf, er wollte zu sprechen anfangen, als er bemerkte, dass sämtliche Bilder im Raum die Köpfe schüttelten. Er schwieg, stattdessen half er Minerva, den toten Albus aus dem Büro zu tragen.

°°

Laut schlug die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss und Mary-Ann zuckte zusammen. Sie erhob sich aus der unbequemen Position und trat zum Sessel. Sie griff nach dem Umhang, der über der Lehne hing, sie ging damit zum Fenster und setzte sich. Sie wickelte sich in den Umhang, zog die Knie an und legte ihren Kopf darauf. Unaufhörlich liefen ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht, nur verschwommen bekam sie mit, dass der Mond über dem Wald aufging.

Ein leises Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie an ihre Kindheit dachte. Ihr Vater hatte ihr damals erzählt, dass es einen Mann gäbe, der dort oben wohnt und der Wünsche erfüllen konnte. Oft hatte sie ihm damals ihre Wünsche geschickt und oft hatte es geholfen. Sie wischte sich über die Augen, für die Außenwelt lautlos, nur für sie und den Mond hörbar, rief sie ihm zu:

„Mann im Mond, bring mich durch die Nacht, du allein hast die Macht, bring mir etwas, wofür es zu leben lohnt."

Als die Uhr im Büro Mitternacht schlug, stand Mary-Ann mit steifen Gliedern auf, sie legte den Umhang zurück auf den Sessel. Sie strich Fawkes, der trauernd auf seiner Stange saß, übers Gefieder, dann verließ sie das Büro. Sie verschloss die Tür und den Gang.

Wie in Trance wankte sie auf die Eingangstür zu und schob sie auf. Sie trat auf die Wiese, leiser Regen fiel auf sie hinab. Mary-Ann hielt ihr Gesicht hinein. Die feinen Tropfen vermischten sich mit ihren Tränen, wieder schlugen die Erinnerungen über ihr zusammen und sie sank zitternd auf die Knie. Von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt saß sie einfach nur im Gras und war bald vom Regen durchweicht.

°°

„Hagrid, was ist passiert?" Die Medihexe kam aufgescheucht herangelaufen.

„Ich weiß auch nich! Hab sie draußen im Regen gefunden. Sie weint, aber man kann nichts hören.", erklärte Hagrid und legte Mary-Ann auf einem der Betten ab.

Sie zitterte und noch immer rannen Tränen über ihr Gesicht, es wollte einfach nicht aufhören.

„Das sieht nach einem Silencio aus.", murmelte Minerva. Sie war aus dem Büro der Medihexe gekommen, sie sah recht angeschlagen aus. Madam Pomfrey zückte ihren Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment konnten sie Mary-Anns herzzerreißendes Schluchzen hören. Minerva hockte sich zu ihr.  
"Was ist passiert, Miss Malewig? Hat Ihnen jemand etwas getan?", fragte sie behutsam. Mary-Ann schüttelte den Kopf, sie wollte, konnte nicht darüber sprechen.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?" Die Medihexe sah sie forschend an, wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Am besten, wir trocknen Sie erst mal, dann gibt Ihnen Madam Pomfrey etwas zur Beruhigung. Sie bleiben heute Nacht hier, ist das in Ordnung, Miss Malewig?", fragte ihre Hauslehrerin und sah sie an. Mary-Ann nickte. Ja, sie wollte schlafen, sie war so müde.

Nachdem die Medihexe ihr einen Trank verabreicht hatte, war Mary-Ann bald eingeschlafen. Ihr Schluchzen war verstummt, doch die Tränen waren lange nicht versiegt. Es waren gerade mal zwei Stunden vergangen, die Uhr schlug gerade leise drei, als sie die Augen aufschlug. Der Mond strahlte hell in das Zimmer, er erreichte sogar ihr Bett, leise stieg sie aus dem Bett und trat ans Fenster. Sie sah hinauf zum Mond, nur noch ein paar Tage und er wäre voll. Noch einmal sendete Mary-Ann ihren Wunsch zu ihm hinauf, sie schloss die Augen dabei. Als sie ihre Lider wieder öffnete, fiel ihr Blick auf den Rasen unter ihr. Ein Geräusch ließ sie herum fahren, die Medihexe stand in der Tür und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Ich glaube, Professor Snape braucht Hilfe.", murmelte Mary-Ann und wies nach unten. Die Medihexe sah nun ebenfalls hinaus.

°°

Severus konnte einfach keinen Schlaf finden, immer wieder sah er Albus' bittenden Blick und dann den leblosen Körper vor sich. Außerdem hallten auch seine letzten Worte nach. Was hatten die Namen zu bedeuten? Albus hatte nie jemanden erwähnt.

Severus sprang auf, er verließ seine Räume, stürmte die Treppe hinauf und nach draußen. Tief sog er die Luft in seine Lungen, es roch so rein, so unschuldig. Der Regen hatte die Luft reingewaschen, warum konnte er das nicht auch mit ihm tun? Severus fing an zu laufen, immer im Kreis, mal eine große Runde, mal eine kleine. Dabei fing er wieder an zu murmeln.

„Wie konntest du mich nur darum bitten?" Zuletzt schrei er es heraus und fiel erschöpft auf die Knie. Er spürte eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter und ließ sich einfach fallen.

°°

Wieder war es Hagrid, der den neuen Patienten brachte. Er entdeckte ihn auf dem Rasen, wie er im Kreise lief und fiel. Der Halbriese war leise herangetreten und hatte ihn bei der Schulter gefasst, da fiel ihm der Professor auch schon in die Arme.

°°

Madam Pomfrey erwartete ihn schon, sie verfrachteten Severus in ein Bett. Die Medihexe sprach einen Schlafzauber über ihn.

„Eine verrückte Nacht!", murmelte Hagrid und verließ den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey sah ihm traurig nach.

„Wenn er wüsste...", flüsterte sie. Doch Minerva hatte beschlossen, den Bewohnern Hogwarts erst am nächsten Morgen, die traurige Nachricht zu überbringen. Sie hatten schon einiges an Beruhigungsmitteln bereitgestellt und der Unterricht würde nicht stattfinden. Die Lehrer sollten stattdessen mit den Schülern reden, ihnen die Trauer erleichtern, oder die Ängste nehmen.

°°

Mary-Ann stand noch immer am Fenster, als Hagrid den Professor hereintrug. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie zum Mond hinauf sah.

„Danke!", flüsterte sie leise. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, wie sehr Severus unter seiner Tat litt, so gab er ihr die Chance dem Professor zu vergeben.

°°

Fröhlich plauderten die Schüler in der großen Halle, als Mary-Ann zum Frühstück kam. Sie nahm sich nur einen Becher Kürbissaft, ihr Appetit ließ zu wünschen übrig. Sie beobachtete den Lehrertisch, noch war es niemandem aufgefallen, dass Albus und Severus fehlten. Dann, ganz langsam erhob sich Minerva, sie bat um Ruhe und schluckte, als sämtliche Anwesende ihr den Blick zuwandten.

„Ich...ich habe eine traurige Mitteilung zu machen.", begann sie. Mary-Ann spürte, wie ihr schon wieder die Tränen kamen. „Professor...Professor Dumbledore...ist gestern Abend...von uns gegangen..."

* * *

Ein Review?

LG Noel


	4. Trauer

Ich habe zwar kein Review bekommen, aber ich konnte sehen, dass es Leser gibt, deshalb dieses Update...obwohl, wenn ich gar keine Reviews bekomme, dann werde ich mir etwas einfallen lassen müssen, dann nehme ich sie vielleicht wieder raus...mal sehen...schließlich, solange es Leser gibt, die sich nicht beschweren.

Okay, ich gebe euch erstmal das dritte Kapitel, viel Spaß...

* * *

3. Trauer

„Professor...Professor Dumbledore...ist gestern Abend...von uns gegangen." 

„Nein!"

„Was?" Viele Schüler senkten traurig die Köpfe, andere weinten laut. Wieder andere wussten noch gar nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Hagrid der am Lehrertisch saß, schnäuzte sich laut, auch die anderen Lehrer rieben sich die Augen.  
"Was ist denn nur passiert?", fragte einer der Schülersprecher.

„Er ist vergiftet worden, ein Gift namens Veranicolia..."

„Dann hatte er nicht die geringste Chance!", bemerkte Professor Sprout schniefend. Minerva nickte, sie erhob sich und wollte gerade die große Halle verlassen, als sie aufhorchte.

°°

„Wo ist eigentlich Snape?", fragte Ginny neugierig, noch schimmerten Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er in Askaban säße, wer sonst sollte den Direktor vergiften?", fragte Harry spitz. Mary-Ann erhob sich, sie schlug die Hände auf den Tisch, sie kochte innerlich.

„Rede nicht so, Potter!", spie sie aus. Der gesamte Gryffindortisch sah sie verblüfft an. „Professor Dumbledore hat ihm vertraut. Warum sollte Professor Snape ihn umbringen? Wenn du so sprichst, dann verhöhnst du Dumbledores Vertrauen und somit auch ihn. Also, sprich nicht so...", rief sie aus. Mary-Ann wandte sich um und stürmte aus der großen Halle.

Harry sah ihr verwundert nach.  
"Wer war das denn?"

„Mary-Ann Malewig, eine Stufe über uns.", murmelte Hermione.

„Sie ist mir noch nie aufgefallen."

„Aber sie hat Recht, Harry. Dumbledore hat Snape vertraut...und er ist nicht in Askaban!", bemerkte sie und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung zur Tür.

°°

Severus war gerade in der großen Halle aufgetaucht. Er fing Mary-Ann auf, als sie in ihn lief und beinahe zu Boden ging.

„Danke...und Entschuldigung, Sir!", murmelte sie und drückte sich an ihm vorbei.

„Schon verziehen, Miss Malewig.", meinte er leise und sah ihr nach. Er hatte ihre Tränen entdeckt.

°°

Minerva trat zum Gryffindortisch, sie blieb direkt hinter Harry und Hermione stehen.

„Was haben Sie gesagt Mr. Potter, dass Miss Malewig sich so aufregt?", fragte sie kühl. Harry schluckte, was sollte er jetzt tun? Seine Hauslehrerin wäre bestimmt sauer, wenn er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Schon okay, ich glaube, ich will die Antwort gar nicht hören. Aber ich bitte Sie, denken Sie nach, bevor Sie jemanden verletzen.", erklärte Minerva und ging davon. Harry sah ihr verblüfft nach, doch er nahm sich ihre Worte zu Herzen, er spürte, dass es wichtig war.

°°

Mary-Ann ging nach dem Unterricht gleich in die Bibliothek. Sie musste etwas nachschlagen, was ihre Hauslehrerin mit den Visionen gemeint haben könnte. Sie zog ein Buch über Gifte aus dem Regal und setzte sich in eine stille Ecke. Aufmerksam blätterte sie das Buch durch...da war es. **#Veranicolia# **Sie setzte sich gerade hin und las lautlos den Abschnitt über das Gift.

„_VERANICOLIA, das gefährlichste Gift der heutigen Welt. Es existiert bis heute kein Gegenmittel. Veranicolia ist resistent gegen Phönixtränen. Wirkungsweise: Veranicolia verursacht innere Krämpfe, die sich mit jeder vergangenen Minute verstärken. Kurz vor dem Ende, dem Tod, treten häufig teuflische Visionen auf. Der Vergiftete verletzt sich im Wahn der Schmerzen oft selbst, so dass Anschläge mit diesem Gift wirken, wie ein Überfall._"

„Er hatte keine Chance!", flüsterte Mary-Ann und schlug das Buch zu.

„Oh...du hast das Buch!" Mary-Ann zuckte heftig zusammen, als Hermione sie ansprach. „Wenn du fertig bist, kann ich das Buch dann haben?" Sie nickte leicht.

„Ich bin fertig!" Mary-Ann erhob sich und bot Hermione ihren Sessel an.

°°

Langsam schlenderte Mary-Ann aus der Bibliothek, durch die Gänge in Richtung große Halle. Dort stolperte sie beinahe über Harry, er schien es sehr eilig zu haben.

„Ich hatte doch Recht, es war Snape! Dumbledore hat dem falschen vertraut.", rief er ihr zu.

„Was? Woher willst du das so genau wissen?", fragte sie panisch.

„Ein Hauself, er hat es von den Bildern im Büro des Direktors.", rief er und wollte weiter.

„Warte, was willst du jetzt tun? Was hat er dir überhaupt erzählt, der Hauself." (Mary-Ann)

„Na was wohl, dass Snape den Direktor ermordet hat." (Harry)

„Nur das? Hast du gerade Zeit?" Mary-Ann zog Harry hinter sich her in ein dunkles Klassenzimmer, sie sah ihn im leichten Licht ihres Zauberstabs ernst an.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. Sie holte tief Luft.

„Du kennst nur die halbe Wahrheit, Harry.", erklärte sie.

„Ach...und du weißt mehr?" Mary-Ann nickte.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du mit falschen Informationen hausieren gehst. Ich kann dir zeigen, was wirklich geschehen ist. Ich hoffe, du wirst danach verstehen..."

„Wie...du willst es mir zeigen?" Harry sah sie forschend an, sie lächelte.

„Du kannst Okklumentik, das weiß ich...wende es jetzt bitte nicht an. Ich werde Legilimentik benutzen...", warnte sie ihn vor. Er nickte und Mary-Ann hob ihren Zauberstab. **#Legilimens#**

Es schwindelte Harry und er versteifte sich kurz, doch dann begannen sich in seinem Kopf Bilder aufzubauen. Er sah in Dumbledores schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, hörte seine Worte...

„Versteck dich schnell, sie dürfen dich hier nicht sehen..." Dann wechselte das Bild, Snape kam herein. Harry hörte das Flehen des Direktors, ihn zu erlösen. Er sah, wie Snape zögerte und dann doch den Zauber aussprach. Er sah auf die Scheibe, hinter der er verborgen schien, die Hände, die sich dagegen pressten. Er hörte ein Schreien in seinem Kopf, sah Snape zusammenbrechen, hörte ihn aufschluchzen. Dann brach das Bild ab, seine Beine füllten sich an, als wären sie aus Pudding.

Mary-Ann stützte Harry, als er schwankte.

„Das ist schrecklich...Wie konnte er das verlangen? Und was hast du dort überhaupt gemacht? Das war doch deine Erinnerung...", bemerkte er mit zitternder Stimme und einem feuchten Schimmer in seinen Augen. Mary-Ann nickte nur.

„Verstehst du es jetzt? Snape hat die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht, er ist total fertig. Er wollte das nicht tun, bestimmt nicht." Harry nickte.

„Ich werde es für mich behalten. Er ist schon gestraft genug, glaube ich.", flüsterte er. „Was war zwischen dir und Dumbledore? Er hat dich so vertraut behandelt in deiner Erinnerung." Mary-Ann seufzte.

„Es ist erst mal ein Geheimnis...aber vielleicht erzähle ich dir mal davon.", murmelte sie. Harry grinste leicht.

„Akzeptiert, jeder braucht ein kleines Geheimnis." Sie verließen das Klassenzimmer. Mary-Ann lief direkt auf ihr Zimmer, sie wollte vor dem Essen ihre Hausaufgaben erledigen.

°°

Erleichtert ließ Mary-Ann sich auf ihren Platz am Gryffindortisch fallen. Der Professor saß am Lehrertisch und Harry unterhielt sich mit seinen Freunden, er grinste ihr kurz zu, scheinbar hatte er dicht gehalten. Als Mary-Anns Blick den leeren Platzt am Lehrertisch streifte, legte sich eine tiefe Melancholie über sie. Sie stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen herum, bis sie schließlich den Teller von sich schob.

Ein schrilles Kreischen ließ sie aufsehen, wie ein Feuerball flog Fawkes auf sie zu und landete sanft neben ihrem Teller. Irgendwie wirkte sein Blick tieftraurig.

„Hallo Fawkes!", flüsterte Mary-Ann und strich ihm leicht über den Kopf. Er schmiegte sich in ihre Hand. „Hast du Hunger, mein Freund?" Fawkes begann sich kleine Bissen von ihrem Teller zu picken, während Mary-Ann ihn gedankenverloren streichelte. Sie bemerkte nicht die irritierten Blicke, die man ihr zu warf. Der Phönix war allgemein bekannt und nun wunderte sich jeder, was er ausgerechnet mit ihr zutun hatte. Selbst die Lehrer sahen zum Gryffindortisch, Minerva verwundert und Severus eher nachdenklich.

°°

Als die ersten Schüler aufbrachen, verließ auch Mary-Ann die große Halle. Sie nahm Fawkes auf der Schulter mit sich. Sie gingen noch etwas an die frische Luft. Mary-Ann lief langsam einmal um den ganzen See herum. Fawkes blieb die ganze Zeit über bei ihr und sang sein trauriges Lied. Erst als sie das Schloss ansteuerte, spreizte er seine Flügel und flog davon.

„Gute Nacht, mein Freund!", rief Mary-Ann ihm noch nach.

°°

In Gedanken versunken streifte sie durch die Gänge und landete dabei unbeabsichtigt im Gang zum Büro des Direktors. Schnell verbarg sie sich hinter einer Säule und sah zum Wasserspeier hinüber. Einige Professoren hatten sich dort versammelt.

Sie diskutierten aufgeregt miteinander.

„Wieso lässt sich der Gang plötzlich nicht mehr öffnen? Severus, haben Sie den Gang versiegelt?", fragte Minerva gerade.

„Wann denn? Gestern? Daran habe ich nicht einen Gedanken verschwendet...", murrte Severus aufgebracht.

„Vielleicht...vielleicht verschließt es sich von selbst.", piepste Flitwick. „Weiß denn niemand das Passwort?", fragte er noch.

„Gestern morgen war es noch Zuckerstange..."

„Albus muss es geändert haben...", bemerkte Minerva leise.

„Gestern Abend war den Gang offen...", flüstert Severus. Sie nickte leicht.

„Ich weiß, bei mir auch."

„Vielleicht sollten wir sämtliche Süßigkeiten ausprobieren!", schlug Flitwick vor. „Ich muss morgen nach Hogsmeade, ich könnte im Honigtopf vorbeischauen. Vielleicht haben sie eine vollständige Liste." Minerva sah den kleinen Kollegen an.  
"Gute Idee, versuchen wir es.", meinte sie und löste die Versammlung auf.

Mary-Ann verbarg sich tiefer im Schatten, als die Professoren an ihr Vorübergingen, dann eilte sie zum Gryffindorturm, in ihr Zimmer.

* * *

So, das wars erstmal, wenn ich ein Review bekommen, lade ich das nächste Kapitel bis zur Mitte der Woche hoch...sonst dauert es wahrscheinlich länger...Das ist keine Bestechung an euch, sondern ein Ansporn schneller zu schreiben für mich. °Grins°

LG Noel


	5. Zusammenbruch

Ich habe ein Review °Jubel° Also, dann wird es erstmal weitergehen, so lange es Leser gibt, und ab und zu ein Review reinschneit. Apropos Schnee, habt ihr auch schon soviel, wie ich? Bei uns liegt ungefähr ein halber Meter und es hat, Gott sei's gedankt, gerade aufgehört.

Nun zu: **Little Lion:** Wenn ich lese, dass du neugierig bist, gehe ich davon aus, dass du weiter lesen wirst? °hoff° Sev und Any...oh ja. Ich kann und will hier nichts verraten, sorry! °Zur Begrüßung ein Butterbier rüberschiebt°

Sooo und nun viel Spaß...

* * *

4. Zusammenbruch

Sie setzte sich still an den Frühstückstisch und sah erst auf, als Harry an ihre Seite rutschte.

„Er sieht blass aus...ob er drüber wegkommt?", fragte er leise. Mary-Ann warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch.

„Stimmt...er gibt sich bestimmt die ganze Schuld, es wird schwer für ihn..." Harry nickte.

„Auch wenn ich ihn nicht leiden kann, und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, das hat er nicht verdient."

°°

Severus sah wirklich schlecht aus, tief Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen. Und sein Haar sah schlimmer aus, als in den ganzen Jahren, die Mary-Ann ihn nun kannte, zuvor. Traurig wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu, sie sah auf den Teller und schob ihn von sich. Sie wunderte sich nicht, zuckte nicht einmal mehr zusammen, als Fawkes neben ihrem Platz landete.

„Hallo, mein Freund!" Mary-Ann ließ ihn von ihrem Teller fressen und strich ihm immer wieder übers Gefieder.

°°

Auch beim Mittagessen kam der Phönix wieder zu ihr, leise sang er für sie und alle in der großen Halle fühlten sich befreiter danach. Eine Leichtigkeit legte sich auf die Gemüter, selbst Severus saß ein wenig gelöster auf seinem Stuhl. Er zuckte nicht mehr jedes Mal zusammen, wenn ihn jemand ansprach.

„Vielleicht solltest du dem Professor mal ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten.", schlug Mary-Ann leise vor. Fawkes ließ ein Kreischen hören und flog davon. „Oh weh, hoffentlich habe ich ihn jetzt nicht verärgert...", murmelte sie und sah ihm nach.

°°

Sie trat gerade hinter dem Wasserspeier hervor, als Severus den Gang betrat. Mary-Ann erschrak heftig , als er sie ansprach.

„Miss Malewig, was tun Sie um diese Zeit noch hier? Es ist gleich Sperrstunde."

„Ähmm...ich weiß nicht...ich war in Gedanken?", stotterte sie. Sie stützte sich an der Wand ab, als ihr etwas schummerte.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Severus, als er bemerkte, dass sie plötzlich blass wurde. „Sie waren nicht beim Abendessen...wann haben Sie das letzte mal etwas richtiges gegessen, Miss Malewig?", fragte er und irgendwie klang seine Stimme besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht..." Mary-Ann kicherte leise. „...ich sehe Sie doppelt. Der Alptraum aller Gryffindors, Sie gleich zweimal..." Sie sank ihm direkt in die Arme.

„Miss Malewig?" Severus tätschelte die Wange. „Miss Malewig, jetzt wachen Sie schon auf...", flehte er leise. Aber Mary-Ann rührte sich nicht, deshalb nahm Severus sie auf die Arme. Eilig trug er sie durch die verwaisten Gänge zum Krankenflügel.

„Poppy!" Die Medihexe schaute alarmiert aus ihrem Büro.

„Severus, was ist geschehen?"

„Sie ist einfach so zusammen gebrochen..."

„Das sehe ich auch...", murmelte sie. Severus schnaubte.

„Ich habe sie seit Tagen nichts essen gesehen.", erklärte er dann doch.

„Ich wüsste zu gern, was mit ihr passiert ist.", flüsterte Poppy. Sie flößte Mary-Ann eine grünlich schimmernde Flüssigkeit ein. „Der Stärkungstrank wird ihr helfen. --- Und wie geht es Ihnen, Severus?", fragte die Medihexe und breitete eine Decke über Mary-Ann.  
"Ich bin in Ordnung! Gute Nacht, Poppy!" Severus machte sich lieber aus dem Staub, er fühlte sich nie besonders wohl im Krankenflügel, da war man allem ausgeliefert.

°°

Er ging langsam zurück in seine Gemächer, in seiner Tür blieb er überrascht stehen.

„Was tust du denn hier? Fühlst du dich allein, ohne deinen Herrn?" Severus schloss die Tür und trat zu dem Sessel am Kamin. Sanft strich er dem Phönix über den Kopf. Dankbar sang dieser sein leises Lied. Severus setzte sich in den Sessel und lauschte, bis er irgendwann einschlummerte. Gelöst saß er in seinem Sessel und schlief seit langer Zeit endlich ruhig und ohne Träume.

°°

Ausgeruht betrat er am nächsten Morgen die große Halle, sein Blick schweifte sofort zum Gryffindortisch. Er entdeckte das Mädchen sofort, also hatte die Medihexe sie schon wieder entlassen. Fawkes saß wieder mal vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Severus schlenderte langsam zum Gryffindortisch und baute sich bedrohlich vor dem Mädchen auf. Er sah aber zuerst ihren Sitznachbarn an.  
"Hat Miss Malewig etwas gegessen?", fragte er ihn. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht heute Morgen, Sir!"

Mary-Ann stöhnte innerlich auf, als der Professor sich vor ihr auf den Tisch stützte und sie ernst ansah. Sie schluckte, als sie seinem Blick begegnete.

„Essen Sie etwas, Miss Malewig. ---- Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, Sie wieder zum Krankenflügel zu tragen.", flüsterte er, für die anderen nicht hörbar. Mary-Ann nickte und griff nach einer Semmel, ein leichtes Blitzen in den Augen des Professors, ließen sie den Blick senken.

Harry verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen, als der Professor endlich ging.

„Was war denn mit dem los?", fragte er leise.

„Ich bin gestern zusammen geklappt und ausgerechnet er war in der Nähe.", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Du Ärmste. Aber er hat Recht, du solltest mehr essen." Mary-Ann seufzte.

„Ist ja schon gut!"

Severus beobachtete das Mädchen auch bei den nächsten Mahlzeiten und immer wenn er seinen Blick herausfordernd werden ließ, gab sie nach und aß. Er fand sie auch oft in Gedanken versunken durch die Gänge gehend. Sie bemerkte ihn meist gar nicht, bis auf einen Abend, es war wieder mal nach der Sperrstunde

°°

Mary-Ann tat einfach so, als würde sie schlafwandeln, als sie den Professor im Gang bei dem Wasserspeier entdeckte. Sie war schon fast an ihm vorüber gegangen und gerade auf seiner Höhe, als er sie an der Schulter fasste und leicht umlenkte. Es wäre gemein von ihm gewesen, hätte sie wirklich geschlafen, denn dann wäre sie direkt gegen eine Wand gelaufen. So musste Mary-Ann nur schmunzeln und verriet sich damit.

„Sie haben mich erwischt, Sir!", murmelte sie und schlug die Augen auf.

„Was ist es diesmal? Sie kippen doch nicht wieder um?", fragte Severus und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück.

„Keine Angst Sir, ich werde Sie nicht wieder belästigen. Ich konnte nur nicht schlafen, aber was tun Sie hier? Ich dachte, Filch hätte Nachtwache.", meinte Mary-Ann ruhig.

„Nicht, dass es Sie etwas anginge, ich versuche den Geheimgang zum Büro des Direktors zu öffnen, indem ich sämtliche Süßigkeiten ausprobiere."

„Das ist eine Menge Arbeit, bei welchen Buchstaben sind Sie denn schon?"

„S, wie Schokoladentorte.", murmelte Severus und strich eben dieses Wort auf seiner Liste durch.

„Und was ist, wenn es nur Schokotorte heißt?", fragte Mary-Ann. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Das könnte gut möglich sein , ich werde es wohl ausprobieren müssen." Mary-Ann lächelte.

„Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen.", murmelte sie und wollte davonschleichen.

„Ach, Miss Malewig?" Sie seufzte, jetzt kam er doch noch, der Punkteabzug. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. „Lassen Sie sich nicht von Filch erwischen.", meinte Severus und machte auf seiner Liste weiter. Mary-Ann ging verwundert grinsend weiter.

°°

„Wie sind Sie darauf gekommen, dass es Schokoameise heißt und nicht Schokoladenameise, Severus?", fragte Flitwick am nächsten Morgen vor dem Wasserspeier.

Mary-Ann lächelte leicht, als sie an den Professoren vorüberging.

„Das hat mir ein Nachtgespenst geflüstert...", hörte sie Severus antworten. Sie kicherte leise. Er hatte sie nicht verraten, aber warum?

„Aber was mich wundert, warum ist die Tür zum Büro ebenfalls versiegelt. Ich dachte, diese Tür ist immer offen.", murmelte Minerva.

„Wir waren ja nie dort oben, wenn Albus nicht dort war.", piepste Flitwick leise. Während Mary-Ann um die Ecke verschwand.

°°

Mary-Ann zuckte zusammen, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und sah Harry ins Gesicht.

„Potter?"

„Hallo, Malewig! Professor Slughorn schickt mich zu dir. Er meinte, du könntest mir bei Zaubertränke helfen.", erklärte Harry schnell. Sie überlegte kurz.

„Jetzt gleich?" Er nickte langsam.

„Slughorn stellt uns sein Labor zur Verfügung..."

Sie ging mit Harry zusammen in die Kerker, leise betraten sie das Labor.

„Ah...Miss Malewig! Ich hoffte, Sie würden diese Aufgabe übernehmen, ich habe soviel zu tun…" Der Professor wies auf seinen überladenen Schreibtisch. Harry rollte mit den Augen und sie nickte zustimmend. Leise machten sie sich an die Arbeit, sie brauten einen Levitastrank Harry hatte ihn ihm Unterricht verhauen, aber er brauchte ihn für eine gute Note. Und wieder hätte er beinahe den selben Fehler begangen, als er den Hirschkäfer zermahlte. Doch er sah Mary-Anns Kopfschütteln, als er ihn in den Trank geben wollte.

„Der kommt als Ganzes hinein, Harry!", murmelte sie.

„Deshalb ist es heute morgen explodiert?" Sie nickte grinsend. „Okay, das muss ich mir merken!"

°°

Severus runzelte die Stirn, als er das Mädchen beim Abendessen nicht entdecken konnte. Doch schon im nächsten Moment flog die Tür zur großen Halle auf und sie kam neben Potter herein gelaufen.

„Harry, wo warst du den ganzen Tag?", rief Ron schon von weitem.

„Professor Slughorn hat mich den Levitastrank wiederholen lassen. Mary-Ann war so nett mir dabei zu helfen.", erklärte Harry laut und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

Severus horchte auf.

‚Mary-Ann?' Er hatte nie darauf geachtet, wie seine Schüler mit Vornamen hießen. Er redete sie ja doch immer nur mit dem Familiennamen an. War sie die Mary-Ann, an die Albus kurz vor seinem Ende gedacht hatte? Was hatten die beiden miteinander zutun? Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Mädchen, bis sie ihn mit einem fragenden Blick bedachte. Sie lächelte leicht, als er seinen Blick abwendete. Plötzlich kam Severus ein unsäglicher Gedanke. Albus würde doch nichts mit einer Schülerin angefangen haben? Severus schüttelte vehement den Kopf, daran wollte er gar nicht denken.

Und doch baute sich in seinem Kopf ein Bild auf. Abscheu überkam ihn. Severus konnte sich nicht mehr abwenden und sprang auf, eilig verließ er die große Halle.

°°

Wieder fand er sobald keinen Schlaf, immer wenn Severus die Augen schloss, war da dieses Bild. ‚Mary-Ann und Albus. Er griff nach seinem Feuerwhiskey und stürzte ihn herunter.

„So etwas würde Albus nie tun!", schrie er sich selbst an und warf das Glas an die Wand. Jetzt dachte er schon schlecht von seinem Freund, was würde noch alles kommen? Severus brauchte unbedingt Bewegung, er musste klar im Kopf werden. Er warf seinen Umhang über und verließ seine Gemächer.

°°

Mary-Ann saß auf ihrem Bett und grübelte. Warum hatte sie der Professor so eigenartig angesehen? Ahnte er etwas?

* * *

Gibt es etwas zu ahnen? Was meint ihr, was war zwischen Albus und Any? °So ein Review abstauben will und es sogar zu gibt° °g°

LG Noel


	6. Geheimnisse aufgedeckt!

Da, sind wir wieder...

Ich habe hier eine kleine Anmerkung/Bitte. Mir ist es ja nun leider nicht mehr erlaubt, eure Reviews in der Story selbst zu beantworten. Was bei eingelogten Lesern kein Problem ist, da kann ich die Reply-Funktion benutzen. Nur bei den Anonymen Reviews tut es mir leid, ihr gebt ja meist keine E-Mail an. Also hier meine Bitte, wenn ihr eine Antwort wollt, die E-Mail nicht vergessen!

So, und nun viel Spaß...

* * *

5. Geheimnisse - aufgedeckt!

Mary-Ann saß auf ihrem Bett und grübelte. Warum hatte sie der Professor so eigenartig angesehen? Ahnte er etwas?

Sie sah zur Uhr, Sperrstunde. Sie würde wohl niemandem begegnen, denn sie brauchte etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken und Fawkes würde sich bestimmt über etwas Gesellschaft freuen. Leise verließ sie ihr Zimmer und schlich zum Gang mit dem Wasserspeier. Sie lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke und stöhnte auf. Musste er denn immer hier sein? Mary-Ann hatte Fawkes seit Tagen nicht besuchen können...und sie hatte von den Hauselfen gehört, dass er nicht fraß. Das wenige, das er von ihrem Teller fraß, konnte man nicht mitrechnen.

Mary-Ann runzelte die Stirn. Was bei Mephisto tat er da? Der Professor stand neben dem Eingang zur Treppe, nahe der Wand. Ein leises Pochen kam von ihm. Und da, endlich erkannte Mary-Ann es. Er schlug seinen Kopf immer wieder gegen die Wand. Nicht hart, aber Kopfweh würde er davon bestimmt bekommen.

„Warum bei Merlin, tut er so etwas?", fragte Mary-Ann sich leise. Sie schlich langsam näher heran.

„Es tut mir so leid, Albus!", hörte sie ihn flüstern.

„Professor?", sprach sie ihn leise an. Der Professor zuckte heftig zusammen und drehte sich langsam um.

Er stöhnte auf.

„Sie schon wieder!" Warum musste dieses Mädchen ständig herum schleichen? Sie sah ihn irgendwie traurig an.

„Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Sir!" Severus hob die Augenbrauen. „Sie konnte nichts anderes tun, Sir.", flüsterte Mary-Ann, als er nichts erwiderte. Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Doch Severus hatte sie am Arm gepackt und zog sie zurück.

„Wovon sprechen Sie, Miss Malewig. Wie, nichts anderes?" Er sah ihr fragend ins Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, was geschehen ist...was Sie getan haben. Sie konnten nicht anders. Er wusste es, es war Ihr beider Schicksal.", flüsterte sie. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, ihr Arm schmerzte, wo Severus sie gepackt hatte und noch immer festhielt.

„Woher...woher wollen Sie das alles wissen?", fragte er kalt, mit blitzenden Augen.

„Ich weiß es halt...autsch!" Severus hatte fester zugepackt. „Ich...ich könnte es Ihnen zeigen." Abrupt ließ Severus sie los, er hatte ihre Tränen entdeckt.

„Es tut mir leid, verzeihen Sie mir.", bat er und wandte sich ab.

Mary-Ann schluckte, sie griff nach seiner Hand.

„Kommen Sie, ich werde es Ihnen zeigen. Vielleicht geht es Ihnen dann besser.", flüsterte sie. „Schokoameise."

„Sie wissen das Passwort?", fragte Severus verwirrt. Mary-Ann sagte nichts darauf, sie zog ihn einfach an der Hand auf die Treppe. Vor der Bürotür sah er sie dann abwartend, herausfordernd an. „Wissen Sie denn auch, wie diese Tür aufgeht?" Sie grinste, strich mit der rechten Hand sanft über die Tür und bat dann leise.

„Lass mich ein." Ein Knacken ertönte, sie drückte die Klinke runter und trat ein.

„Mary-Ann!"

„Schön, dass du uns wieder besuchst!"

„Du warst lange nicht hier!", begrüßten die Bilder sie aufgeregt.

„Hey, Kleines!", kam es von dem großen Bild hinter dem Schreibtisch. Es zeigte Albus, er blinzelte ihr fröhlich zu. „Du hast Besuch mitgebracht?", fragte er, als er Severus entdeckte, der verblüfft in der Tür stehen geblieben war. „Hallo, Severus!", begrüßte er seinen Schützling.

„Er gibt sich die Schuld, weil er...weil...an dem, was passiert ist.", erklärte Mary-Ann leise. „Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass er es nicht hätte ändern können..."

„Du sprichst von der Erinnerung?" Sie nickte. „Ja, ich denke, das würde ihm helfen...", flüsterte Albus sanft. „...tu es, zeig ihm das Denkarium."  
"Setzen Sie sich bitte, Professor." Mary-Ann sah ihn an, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erst möchte ich etwas wissen." Er trat vor die Bilder, sah sie forschend an. „Warum haben Sie alle den Kopf geschüttelt, als ich Minerva erzählen wollte, was ich getan habe?" Die Bilder warfen sich gegenseitig Blicke zu.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach...", ergriff Dippet das Wort. „...Albus hätte nicht gewollt, dass Sie dafür bestraft werden.", erklärte er. Die anderen Bilder nickten heftig, auch das Albusbildnis.

„Ja mein Freund, da haben sie Recht. Du sollst nicht für etwas büßen, das mir geholfen hat.", murmelte er.

°°

Mary-Ann ging zu einem Schrank, sie öffnete ihn behutsam, ein Leuchten drang daraus hervor. Ganz vorsichtig ergriff sie eine der Schalen, sie stellte sie neben einem Sessel am Kamin ab. Die zweite Schale brachte sie zum Schreibtisch.

„Setzen Sie sich, Professor!" Sie schlug einen befehlenden Ton an.

Severus ließ sich in den Bürostuhl sinken, er betrachtete die schimmernde Oberfläche, hin und wieder tauchten einige Bildfetzen auf.

„Sie müssen schon eintauchen, Sir!", murmelte Mary-Ann. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und setzte sich ebenfalls. In den Sessel, neben dem das andere Denkarium stand. Sie sah zum Lehrertisch, bis Severus endlich die Oberfläche berührte. Sein Gesicht nahm einen weggetretenen Ausdruck an.

°°

Severus fand sich auf einer Düne am Meer wieder, das musste der Atlantik sein. Fetzen eines französischen Gesprächs drangen an sein Ohr. Und dann sah er eine junge Frau aus dem Wasser kommen, er brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um Mary-Ann handelte. Sie ließ sich in den Sand fallen und machte sich lang.

Severus riss die Augen auf, als er Albus auf der Decke neben ihr entdeckte. Er ging langsam näher heran, sie würden ihn nicht wahrnehmen.

„Also, du wolltest mir erzählen, was Madam Cassandra gesagt hat. Du sprachst von einer Prophezeiung." Was lief hier? Diese Schülerin duzte den Direktor.  
"Du bist so neugierig, Any. Aber etwas musst du ja auch von mir haben."  
"Dad, du sollst mich nicht hinhalten." Severus verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Atem, das hatte er jetzt absolut nicht erwartet. Albus war ihr Vater?

„Cassandra hat mir von meinem Tod berichtet.", erklärte Albus in diesem Moment. Mary-Ann setzte sich auf.

„Was?"

„Ja, sie erzählte mir, dass ich nicht auf natürlichem Weg sterbe. Jemand den ich bereits kenne, wird mich töten. Jemand, dem ich mein Leben anvertrauen würde."

"Wer?" Mary-Ann sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Es gibt nur wenige, denen ich so sehr vertraue...dir und Phillipa, Severus, Hagrid und Minerva."

„Severus?"

„Professor Snape."

„Ohhh..." Sie sah Albus überrascht an.

„Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich mich nicht wehren, sagt Cassandra. Ich werde sogar darum bitten, dass man es tut.", erklärte Albus.

Severus verharrte still in seiner Position, er war entsetzt. Warum sagte jemand den Tod so genau vorher. Er glaubte doch gar nicht an solchen Humbug.

°°

Er zuckte zurück, als die Bilder verwirbelten. Wenig später fand er sich im Büro des Direktors wieder. Severus brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fassen, es war nicht alltäglich, dass man so etwas sah. Dass einem indirekt solch großes Vertrauen ausgedrückt wurde.

Plötzlich horchte er auf, ein Kinderlachen war zu ihm durchgedrungen. Severus sah hinüber zu dem Mädchen. Auf ihrer Schale hatten sich Gestalten gebildet. Ein kleines Mädchen fiel lachend einem Mann um den Hals und er drückte es an sich. Es rührte Severus, diese Szene zu beobachten. Albus schien seine Tochter wirklich sehr geliebt zu haben.

„Warum hast du nie etwas erwähnt?", sprach er seinen Gedanken laut aus.

„Es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen. Mit Mary-Ann und Phillipa hätte er ein Druckmittel gegen mich gehabt." Severus nickte.

„Ich verstehe." Er sah hinüber zu Mary-Ann, wie sie bedrückt in ihrem Sessel saß und das Denkarium betrachtete.

Severus seufzte und ging nachdenklich zum Fenster, er sah einfach nur in die Nacht hinaus. Das Kinderlachen verklang und ein Schluchzen riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Er fuhr herum, sah noch, wie Mary-Ann ihren Zauberstab weglegte und sich zusammenkauerte. Er wollte zu ihr gehen, doch etwas anderes erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, dass man durch diesen großen Spiegel hindurchsehen konnte. Etwas glitzerndes zog ihn an. Es war eine Haarspange, silbern, mit kleinen Flügeln. Severus hatte eine solche schon einmal gesehen. Sein Blick ging zu Mary-Ann und blieb auf halbem Wege an den Handabdrücken, auf der Spiegelrückseite hängen. Entsetzen machte sich in ihm breit, nun verstand Severus endlich, jetzt kannte er das Geheimnis, woher sie wusste, was geschehen war.

Schwerfällig erhob er sich wieder und trat zu Mary-Ann hin. Sie weinte, das konnte er an ihren zuckenden Schultern sehen, auch wenn er sie noch nicht hörte. °Finite Incantatem° Severus löste den Silenciozauber. Er hockte sich vor ihr hin, sah ihr von unten ins Gesicht. Er hielt die Spange in ihr Blickfeld, sofort ruckte ihr Kopf hoch.

„Gehört die Ihnen?", fragte Severus leise. Mary-Ann nickte und nahm die Spange aus seiner Hand.

„Dad hat sie mir an meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts geschenkt. Ich dachte, ich hätte sie für immer verloren. Danke.", flüsterte sie.

„Nicht weinen, Miss Malewig.", bat Severus. Irgendwie verunsicherte es ihn, dass sie so offen vor ihm ihr Gefühl zeigte. Er wischte sanft eine Träne von ihrem Gesicht.

„Das tut sie immer. Weinen, meine ich!", kam es von Dippet. „Sie hat ja niemanden hier. Kann niemandem erzählen, warum sie so traurig ist."

„Kleines, vielleicht solltest du nicht mehr herkommen...", begann Albus in seinem Bild sanft.

„Ist doch eh vorbei...jetzt wo der Professor weiß, wie die Türen aufgehen." Er seufzte.

„Deine Mom lässt fragen, ob sie herkommen soll. Ihr könntet euch in Hogsmeade treffen." Mary-Ann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sie hat es schon schwer genug. Ich will sie nicht auch noch mit meinen Sorgen belasten.", murmelte sie.

„Ich kenne dich doch, Kleines...Du brauchst jemanden der dich für einen Moment festhält, der dich tröstet. Es war damals doch genauso, als dein Kaninchen gestorben ist."

„Du kannst dich doch nicht mit Fridolin vergleichen." Albus lächelte sanft.

„Ich weiß, ich bin nur ein Bild, nur ein kleiner Teil meines Ichs ist hier geblieben...aber ich habe meine Erinnerungen behalten und ich kenne deine Gefühle..." Mary-Ann schloss die Augen, wieder kamen ihr die Tränen.

Severus verfolgte noch immer hockend die Unterhaltung der beiden, er sah auch, dass sie wieder begann zu weinen.

„Es tut mir so leid." Mary-Ann sah ihn fragend an. „Dass ich Ihnen den Vater weggenommen habe.", meinte Severus leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich weiß nun, wovor Dad Angst hatte, es waren die Visionen. Ich glaube, er hatte Angst davor, dass ich mitbekomme, wie er mich und Mom verflucht, weil wir ihm wie Dämonen vorkommen..."

„Sie kennen sich gut aus, mit der Wirkung des Veranicolia.", bemerkte Severus leise.

„Ich wollte es wissen, ich habe nachgeschlagen." Mary-Ann zog den Umhang fester um sich und senkte den Kopf. Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus, dass es sich dabei um einen von Albus' Umhängen handeln musste.

„Ihr Vater muss Sie sehr geliebt haben, dass er Sie so gut versteckt hat.", murmelte er.

„Das hat er mir auch oft gesagt. Aber ich habe ihm nicht oft genug gezeigt, dass ich ihn geliebt habe.", schniefte Mary-Ann. Severus sah zu dem Bild hinauf. „Er ist bei Mom!", erklärte sie.

„Ähmm ja, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte...ich bin mir sicher, er wusste, was Sie für ihn empfinden.", flüsterte er und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er sie schon wieder zum Weinen brachte. Severus strich Mary-Ann sanft über die Schulter, ungewohnt tröstend.

Er erinnerte sich an Albus' Worte, dass sie jemanden brauchte, der sie festhielt. Er rang mit sich, doch dann legte er schließlich seine Arme um sie. Severus strich ihr immer wieder über den Rücken.

„Schhhh..."

„Wird es je aufhören, wehzutun?", fragte Mary-Ann schluchzend. Sie krallte sich in seinen Umhang...

* * *

Das war's...für heute... 

Review? °bittend schaut° Ich hoffe, dass ich noch ein Update schaffe, bevor ich Urlaub habe...ihr könntet mich zur Eile bringen. °grins°

LG Noel


	7. Der Schulrat

°Schnell noch updaten will° Sonst wird es erst kurz vor Weihnachten wieder etwas. Meine Zeit ist verplant, trotz Handikap Namens Sehnenscheidenentzündung. Mit links schreibt und tippt es sich bescheiden. °mal anmerken muss°

Aber jetzt viel Spaß...

* * *

6. Der Schulrat...

_Er erinnerte sich an Albus' Worte, dass sie jemanden brauchte, der sie festhielt. Er rang mit sich, doch dann legte er schließlich seine Arme um sie. Severus strich ihr immer wieder über den Rücken._

„_Schhhh..." _

„Wird es je aufhören, wehzutun?", fragte Mary-Ann schluchzend. Sie krallte sich in seinen Umhang und...

...Severus drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es wird besser, glaube ich.", flüsterte er.

Verwundert beobachteten die Bilder die Szene, die sich ihnen hier bot. Sogar Albus blieb nach seiner Rückkehr ganz still, überrascht, dass Severus Gefühl offenbarte.

Mary-Ann beruhigte sich langsam und löste sich schließlich von ihrem Professor, sie strich über den nassgeweinten Umhang.

„Tut mir leid." Severus schnaubte.

„Das trocknet schnell. Geht es wieder?", fragte er leise.

„Ja Danke, Sir!"

„Gut, denn Sie sollten wirklich langsam zu Bett gehen." Mary-Ann erhob sich langsam, sie wollte gerade die Denkarien zurück in den Schrank stellen, als Severus sie aufhielt. „Ich denke, es hat niemand etwas dagegen, wenn Sie diese Erinnerungen mitnehmen. Wir legen die beiden Denkarien einfach zusammen, dann fällt es niemandem auf." Er nahm Mary-Ann das Denkarium aus der Hand und legte die Erinnerung aus der anderen Schale dazu, dann gab er ihr das Denkarium vorsichtig zurück. Die leere Schale stellte er zurück in den Schrank, bevor er zur Tür ging.

Mary-Ann aber stand noch immer am Sessel, die Hand auf Albus' Umhang sah sie sich im Büro um.

„Kommen Sie?" Erschrocken sah sie auf und dann wieder auf den Umhang.

„Meinen Sie, ich..." Sie stockte, doch Severus verstand sie auch so.

„Nehmen Sie ihn mit...ich glaube kaum, dass ihn jemand vermissen wird." Mary-Ann lächelte leicht, sie nahm den Umhang an sich und verließ dann langsam das Büro. Severus begleitete sie zum Gryffindorturm. Sie gingen nebeneinander, schweigend.

„Gute Nacht, Professor!", murmelte Mary-Ann, vor ihrem Zugang angekommen.

„Auch Ihnen eine Gute Nacht, Miss Malewig. Und danke, dass Sie mir Ihr Geheimnis anvertraut haben.", flüsterte Severus und ging um einige Sorgen erleichtert in seine Gemächer.

°°

Am nächsten Tag, eine Woche nach seinem Tod, wurde Albus begraben. Bedrückt machten sich sämtliche Bewohner Hogwarts auf den Weg. Mary-Ann blieb ein wenig abseits an einem Baum stehen, ihre Beine zitterten und sie hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr lange stehen zu bleiben.

Der Professor stand ganz vorn am Grab, er hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Leise hielt Minerva McGonagall eine kleine Ansprache, andächtig lauschten ihr die Schüler. Nur zu Mary-Ann drang keines ihrer Worte durch. Sie stützte sich schweratmend an den Baum.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, er hatte gesehen, dass Mary-Ann zurückblieb, sie sah blass aus. Als er mitbekam, dass sie leicht schwankte und sich am Baum abstützte, schob er sich durch die Menge zu ihr. Leise trat er neben sie.

„Any, alles okay?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was los ist...", flüsterte sie und sackte in Harrys Armen zusammen. Er ließ sie behutsam auf dem Boden nieder, er öffnete die Krawatte und den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse, um ihr das Atmen zu erleichtern. Er wedelte ihr mit seinem Umhang Luft zu.

„Mr. Potter, was ist passiert?" Die Medihexe hatte den Augenblick beobachtet und hockte sich neben ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht, sie ist einfach umgekippt.", flüsterte er. Poppy zog ein Fläschchen aus ihrem Umhang.

„Etwas zur Stärkung.", erklärte sie, als sie Harrys fragenden Blick bemerkte.

Kaum hatte Mary-Ann den Trank heruntergeschluckt, öffnete sie flatternd die Lieder.

„Ich bin okay!", murmelte sie und ließ sich von Madam Pomfrey auf die Beine helfen. Sie wankte kurz und hielt sich an Harry fest.

„Geht es wirklich wieder?", fragte er voller Sorge. Sie nickte.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung!"

Mary-Ann blieb bei dem Baum stehen, selbst als schon fast alle anderen gegangen waren.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Malewig?" Minerva sah sie fragend an.

„Ich möchte noch einen Moment bleiben, es ist so schön ruhig hier." Die Professorin nickte verständnisvoll und ließ sie allein.

°°

Mary-Ann trat an das frische Grab, ein herrlicher weißer Marmorstein zierte es. In schwarzen Lettern stand ein letzter Gruß geschrieben.  
°°°Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, guter Freund, großartiger Mentor, nie vergessen°°°  
Sie kniete sich nieder.

„Ich werde dich immer vermissen."

°°

Sie verbrachte auch am nächsten Tag ein wenig Zeit am Grab ihres Vaters, sie konnte ihn ja schließlich nicht mehr im Büro besuchen. Mary-Ann hielt hier ein leises Zwiegespräch mit ihm, bis ein Knacken sie aufschreckte. Vorsichtig lugte sie um einen nahen Busch herum.

„Harry?" Dann bekam sie große Augen. „Du bist mit einer Slytherin zusammen?"

„Nein, so ist es nicht!", rief das Mädchen aus.

„Wir sind nur gute Freunde.", flüsterte Harry verlegen.

„Na, wenn ihr meint." Mary-Ann schmunzelte und trat wieder an das Grab. Wenig später sah sie jemanden vom Schloss kommen. Der Gang, die Statur, das konnte nur einer sein. Mary-Ann wollte ihn nicht stören und machte sich deshalb auf den Rückweg. Er sah überrascht auf, als sie sich begegneten.

„Miss Malewig!"

„Professor!" Sie gingen aneinander vorüber.

°°

Sie war auf dem Weg zum Abendessen, als jemand sie packte und hinter eine Säule zog.

„Harry, was ist los?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ich hab was gehört..."Harry war ganz aufgeregt und trat von einem Bein aufs andere. „Du weißt doch, wir waren vorhin noch am Grab...und dann...dann...kam doch Snape...wir wollten schon gehen...aber...aber dann hätte er uns wahrscheinlich bemerkt.", erzählte er hibbelig.

„Harry, nun beruhige dich doch!", rief Mary-Ann und hielt ihn bei den Schultern fest.

„Er...er hat Dumbledore etwas versprochen...er würde alles für Hogwarts tun, alles um seine Bewohner zu schützen...und wenn dafür mich im Kampf unterstützen müsste."

„Und was ist das Problem?", fragte Mary-Ann nach.

„Inzwischen denke, ich...gut, er kann mich nicht leiden, aber er ist ganz okay...ich würde ihn gern unterstützen...Hogwarts zu beschützen, aber wie?", fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Warte es einfach ab, es wird schon etwas geben...wobei du ihm helfen kannst.", murmelte Mary-Ann schmunzelnd. „Aber jetzt gehen wir erst mal zum Essen.", bestimmte sie und zog Harry zur großen Halle.

°°

Mary-Ann runzelte die Stirn, als sie eine Woche später, zum Abendessen kam, vorn am Lehrertisch standen Fremde und redeten auf die Professoren ein.

„Der Schulbeirat!", flüsterte Harry ihr zu.

„Was wollen die hier?"

„Bestimmt sind sie wegen dem neuen Direktor hier." Mary-Ann nickte, daran hatte sie überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht.

Einer der Männer trat nach vorn und räusperte sich.

„Meine lieben Schüler, bitte setzt euch! Wir sind heute hier, um den neuen Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu bestimmen." Schlagartig kehrte Ruhe in die große Halle ein. „Lucius -- Mr. Lucius Malfoy, ist als einer der Schulräte bereit, die Stelle des Schulleiters zu übernehmen." Harry sprang wie gehetzt auf.

„Wenn Malfoy Direktor von Hogwarts wird, werde ich noch heute diese Schule verlassen.", rief er aus. Es wurde noch stiller in der Halle, selbst das leiseste Flüstern verstummte, es schien sogar, als schweige der Wind draußen um nicht zu stören. Ganz langsam erhoben sich auch Ron und Hermione von ihren Plätzen, sie nickten einander zu.

„Dann gehen wir auch." Ein großes Stühlerücken setzte an, bald standen sämtliche Gryffindors, aber auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs erhoben sich. Am Slytherintisch nickte ein Mädchen Harry zu und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass meine Familie etwas dagegen hat, wenn ich von nun an in Durmstrang zur Schule gehe.", erklärte sie laut. Als sie so ihr Vertrauen in Harrys Sache offenbarte, erhoben sich auch andere Slytherins von ihren Stühlen.

Plötzlich rückte auch am Lehrertisch ein Stuhl nach hinten.

„Wenn Hogwarts keine Schüler mehr hat, braucht es auch mich nicht mehr!", erklärte Minerva McGonagall.

„Professor McGonagall?" Der Minister sah sie verwundert an, er zuckte zurück, als auch Hagrid, Flitwick und Trelawney sich erhoben. Der Minister sah sich entsetzt um und holte schließlich tief Luft, um zu fragen: „Wer soll dann die Stelle des Schulleiters übernehmen?"

„Vielleicht sollten Sie den Schülern die erste Wahl überlassen!", murmelte Minerva ernst. Der Minister sah auf.

„Was soll das ganze?", rief Lucius Malfoy aufgebracht, doch der Minister brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Gibt es jemanden, denn Sie einsetzen wollen?", fragte er in die große Halle hinein.

* * *

Kommt es auch mir so kurz vor? Naja...jetzt lässt es sich nicht mehr ändern... 

Review? °auf den Go-Button deutet und bittend schaut°

LG Noel


	8. Ich wehrte mich doch nur

Weiter geht es... Ich hoffe, ich habe euch nicht zu lange warten lassen...

Aber nun, viel Spaß...

* * *

7. Ich wehrte mich doch nur

„_Gibt es jemanden, den Sie einsetzen wollen?", fragte er in die große Halle hinein._

Mary-Ann beobachtete den stummen Blickkontakt zwischen Harry und der Slytherin. Sie nickten sich kaum merklich zu und Harry sah zum Minister hinauf.

„Ja, es gibt jemanden, den ich vorschlagen würde. Aber ich möchte sicher gehen, dass alle damit einverstanden sind.", erklärte er.

„Sollen wir so lange gehen?", fragte Lucius kalt.

„Nein, nur umdrehen. Ich kenne eine Möglichkeit, wie alle erkennen, wen ich meine.", meinte Harry vage und kam zu Mary-Ann herüber. Er beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„Was?", rief sie aus und fiel dann in einen Flüsterton zurück. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ihn nachahmen könnte?"

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du mit deinen Freunden vor einer Weile Scharade gespielt hast. Du hast die berühmten Leute wirklich gut imitiert.", erklärte Harry ruhig.

Mary-Ann seufzte und trat an den Lehrertisch, sie stieg auf das Podium und blieb mit dem Rücken zu den Schülern stehen. Sie wartete, bis die Lehrer und Schulräte zur Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch sahen, dann wandte sie sich mit wehendem Umhang um. Mary-Ann verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, zog die Augenbraue hoch und bedachte die Schüler vor sich mit einem kalten Blick. Verstehendes Gemurmelt machte sich in der Halle breit. Mary-Ann sah die unausgesprochene Frage in vielen Gesichter, erst ein Hufflepuff fand den Mut sie zu stellen.

„Warum gerade er?"

„Ich habe einige Dinge herausgefunden, die mich dazu bringen, ihm zu vertrauen.", bemerkte Harry ruhig. Er sah sich um. „Hat jemand etwas gegen diese Wahl?", fragte er vorsichtig. Niemand in der Halle reagierte und dabei gab Harry ihnen lange Zeit. „Gut, dann ist unsere Entscheidung gefallen." Der Minister drehte sich um und sah Harry fragend an.

„Wer ist eure Wahl?" Harry schluckte und sah sich noch einmal unter den Mitschülern um, die meisten nickten ihm aufmunternd zu, also holte er tief Luft.

„Professor Snape!"

Severus' Kopf ruckte hoch, als Harry seinen Namen nannte. Er brauchte einen Moment um seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dann schüttelte er irritiert den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst?", brüllte Lucius Malfoy. Harry sah ihn nur herausfordernd an.

„Doch, unser voller Ernst.", kam eine Stimme vom Slytherintisch.

„Draco?"

„Ja Vater, auch ich halte Professor Snape für eine bessere Wahl.", erklärte Draco mit fester Stimme. Er sah zum Gryffindortisch und nickte Harry zu. „Meine Unterstützung hast du."

Der Minister hatte sich inzwischen soweit wieder gefasst, er sah in die Runde, musterte die Lehrer und Schulräte.

„Hat irgendjemand Einwände?" Keine Antwort. „Nehmen Sie die Wahl an, Professor Snape?" Wieder keine Antwort. Minerva stieß Severus in die Rippen.

„Er nimmt die Wahl an, Minister. Zumindest bis zum Schuljahresende.", erklärte sie dann.

„Gut, da jetzt alles geklärt ist...gehen wir. Sie haben viel zu erledigen."

Die Besucher verließen die große Halle und wenig später das Schulgelände. Nach und nach nahmen die Schüler wieder Platz. Minerva jedoch erhob sich.

„Die Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher finden sich nach dem Essen bitte im Lehrerzimmer ein.", bat sie. Sie tätschelte Severus die Schulter, denn der saß noch immer ziemlich benommen auf seinem Stuhl und sah ins Leere.

Mary-Ann nickte Harry leicht zu, als er sie fragend ansah, anscheinend wollte er ihre Meinung zu seiner Entscheidung einholen. Sie sah zum Lehrertisch hinüber. Es musste den Professor wahrlich überrascht haben, soviel Respekt gezollt zu bekommen, dass man ihn zum Schulleiter machte. Er sah nicht gerade begeistert aus, aber auch nicht ganz abgeneigt, wie ihn Minerva da beredete.

Langsam löste sich die Schülermenge in der großen Halle auf. Mary-Ann wollte sofort auf ihr Zimmer gehen, aber Harry hielt sie auf.

„Gehen wir ein Stückchen? Die anderen müssen ins Lehrerzimmer.", erklärte er. Sie verließen gemeinsam das Schloss und spazierten über das Gelände, wenig später gesellte sich auch Fawkes zu ihnen.

„So, du hast ihn also zum Schulleiter gemacht. Was meinst du kommt nun?", brach Mary-Ann das Schweigen.

„Serena wird ihm vorschlagen, sich zusammen zu tun, um Hogwarts zu verteidigen.", erklärte Harry.

„Serena? Das Slytherinmädchen?" Er nickte. „Und du meinst Snape geht darauf ein?" Harry seufzte laut.  
„Ich hoffe es!"  
Die Nacht brach über Hogwarts herein, langsam machten sich die beiden auf den Rückweg.

Harry verabschiedete sich gleich und stieg die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm rauf, während Mary-Ann noch durch die Gänge schlenderte. Es war noch Zeit bis zur Sperrstunde und Mary-Ann wollte ein wenig nachdenken, wie so oft landete im Gang mit dem Wasserspeier. Sie verharrte einen Moment vor der geheimen Tür, bevor sie weiter ging. Erst eine Stunde später, kurz vor der Schlafenszeit kam sie auf dem Rückweg wieder an der Figur vorbei.

°°

Severus verließ völlig erschöpft das Lehrerzimmer, erst war er auf dem Weg in die Kerker gewesen, bis ihm einfiel, dass Minerva erwähnt hatte, dass seine Besitztümer bereits in sein neues Quartier gebracht worden waren. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg in sein neues Heim, das Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts.

Er trat um die Ecke in den Gang und seufzte. Er hatte Mary-Ann entdeckt, sie kam gerade auf ihn zu.

„Miss Malewig?" Sie fuhr zusammen und sah vorsichtig auf.

„Professor Snape." Sie wollte an ihm vorübergehen, doch Severus stützte sich mit der Hand an die Wand und hielt sie so auf.

Mary-Ann stoppte und wich zur Wand zurück, als er auch noch die zweite Hand neben ihrem Gesicht abstützte. Er sah ihr ins Gesicht, direkt in die Augen.

‚Sie hat die Augen ihres Vaters, genauso gütig!', schoss es Severus durch den Sinn. Mary-Ann schluckte hart und drückte sich noch dichter an die Wand, sie schloss die Augen, als er sich ihrem Gesicht näherte.

„Sie haben mich nachgeahmt, wie?", fragte er. Sie riss verblüfft die Augen auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Sir.", flüsterte sie. Mary-Ann erschauerte, sie konnte den Atem des Professors auf ihrem Gesicht spüren, so warm. Severus deutete ihr Zittern jedoch als Furcht und ließ sie frei.

„Ich werde es schon noch herausbekommen.", drohte er und wandte sich um. „Sie sollten zu Bett gehen, oder wollen Sie Gryffindors Punkte riskieren?" Mary-Ann schluckte und lief davon.

„Gute Nacht, Sir!", rief sie noch und verschwand um die Ecke.

°°

Ein lautes Klatsch hallte durch die große Halle.

„Miss Malewig?" Minerva sah die Schülerin entsetzt an. Mary-Ann hielt noch immer ihre Hand in der Luft und ein leuchtend roter Handabdruck prangte auf der Wange eines Slytherins.

„Professor, sie hat mich einfach so geschlagen. Ich habe gar nichts getan.", jammerte der Junge. Er grinste Mary-Ann hinterhältig zu.

„Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen, Miss Malewig?", fragte die Professorin misstrauisch. Mary-Ann verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, sie sagte gar nichts, sie funkelte nur den Slytherin böse an. Minerva runzelte die Stirn und sah die Umherstehenden an. Harry sah für einen Moment so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch ein Blick in Mary-Anns Gesicht ließ ihn schweigen.

„Zum Schulleiter!" Minerva drückte Mary-Ann ein Pergament in die Hand. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und stapfte davon.

°°

Sie musste am Wasserspeier warten, da Mary-Ann nicht wusste, ob sie einfach so die geheime Tür öffnen durfte. Außerdem hatte er bestimmt längst das Passwort geändert. Sie lehnte sich neben dem Wasserspeier an die Wand und schloss die Augen.

Sie vernahm ein resigniertes Seufzen und schlug die Augen auf, der Schulleiter hatte gerade eben den Gang betreten.

„Miss Malewig, was führt Sie hierher?", fragte er leise. Mary-Ann sagte kein Wort, sie reichte ihm einfach das Pergament. Er überflog es und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Warum haben Sie Mr. DeMarco geschlagen?", fragte er dann. Mary-Ann aber schwieg weiterhin. „Kommen Sie!" Sie folgte ihm ins Schulleiterbüro.

Severus wurde es langsam zu viel. Dieses Mädchen hatte einen Jungen geschlagen und sie saß einfach nur auf dem Stuhl und schwieg.

„Ich will den Grund hören, vorher kommen Sie hier nicht raus." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Miss Malewig!", fuhr er sie an. Mary-Ann zuckte heftig zusammen und sah langsam auf.

„Er hat mich angefasst!", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

„Was?" Severus starrte sie schockiert an.

„Ist es denn normal für Männer, ein Nein als Ja zu verstehen? Wenn jemand mich berührt und ich ihm sage, dass ich das nicht will...und er hört nicht, dann muss ich mich doch irgendwie wehren. Die Ohrfeige war noch harmlos, ich hätte ihn am liebsten so richtig wehgetan..."

Er sah das Mädchen lange an, wie sie mit hängendem Kopf auf ihrem Stuhl saß, bis er schließlich seufzte.

„Dafür kann und werde ich Sie nicht bestrafen...Wenn Mr. DeMarco Sie noch einmal belästigt, kommen Sie zu mir, ich werde mich dann darum kümmern.", erklärte Severus behutsam. „Sie können gehen!"

Mary-Ann erhob sich langsam, sie nickte Severus zu und bedachte das Bild ihres Vaters mit einem sanften Lächeln, bevor sie das Büro verließ.

„Du hast sehr einfühlsam reagiert, Severus. Einem Schulleiter würdig!", hörte sie ihren Vater noch sagen, als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

War das Kapitel okay, ich bin mir da gar nicht so sicher. °überleg°

Na ja sagt mir einfach eure Meinung...

°Sehnsüchtig auf Reviews warten wird° Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja noch und mache euch einWeihnachtsgeschenk, ich werde es versuchen.

LG Noel


	9. Schwarze Magie?

Frohe Weihnachten!

* * *

8. Schwarze Magie?

Mary-Ann saß über ihren Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek, sie blickte erst auf, als sich jemand neben ihr nieder ließ.

„Sag mal, warum hast du Stefano eine gescheuert? Er ist doch der heißeste Typ unseres Jahrgangs.", fragte das Mädchen und sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Ach, wegen mir kannst du ihn haben, ich kann ihn nicht brauchen.", fuhr Mary-Ann sie an. Was bildete dieses Mädchen sich eigentlich ein?

„Schhhht" Madam Pince, die Bibliothekshexe, blickte um ein Regal herum.

„Sie brauchen mich gar nicht anzuschhhhtn!", rief Mary-Ann aus.

„Miss, Sie haben nicht das Recht, mich anzufahren...Gehen Sie...Schulleiter, das wird Konsequenzen haben." Wieder bekam Mary-Ann ein Pergament in die Hand gedrückt, die Bibliothekshexe sah sie ziemlich beleidigt dabei an.

Wieder wartete Mary-Ann neben dem Wasserspeier.

„Was haben Sie heute wieder angestellt?", fragte Severus direkt. Sie reichte ihm zerknirscht die Notiz. „Sie haben Madam Pince angebrüllt?" Er winkte ihr, ihm zu folgen, langsam stieg sie hinter ihm die Treppe zum Büro hinauf. Mary-Ann fühlte sich, als würde sie gleich dem Scharfrichter vorgeführt. Doch er wies ihr einfach nur einen Sessel zu und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Warum brüllen Sie die Bibliothekshexe an?", fragte er, nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte.

„Ich...ich war gereizt und sie hat mich angeschhhht...", murmelte Mary-Ann leise.

„Weil sie Sie angeschhhht hat? Na...diesmal werden Sie nicht um eine Strafe herum kommen." Sie seufzte.

„Wann soll ich zum Aufräumen antreten?"

„Aufräumen?", fragte Severus leicht irritiert.

„Pokale polieren, Kessel schrubben, Büro aufräumen...", zählte Mary-Ann ein paar Arbeiten auf. Doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, diesmal gibt es etwas wichtigeres...Ich habe gehört, Sie kennen sich mit schwarzer Magie aus?", bemerkte er leise. Mary-Ann starrte ihn an, sie schluckte hart.

„Ein wenig."

„Keine Angst, ich werde es Ihnen nicht ankreiden.", erklärte Severus, als er ihre Reaktion bemerkte.

„Dad hat mal gesagt, ein guter Weißmagier kennt sich auch in der schwarzen Magie aus. Während Schwarzmagier die weiße Magie nicht einmal beachten.", murmelte Mary-Ann. „Was hat meine Strafarbeit damit zu tun?", fragte sie dann misstrauisch.

„Sie werden alles, was Ihnen einfällt, Zauber, Tränke, einfach alles, was uns gegen den dunklen Lord hilf, aufschreiben."

„Was ihn schwächt, oder was uns stärkt, oder beides?", hakte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Beides, wenn es nichts ausmacht.", meinte Severus ernst.

„Okay, ich geh dann mal in die Bibliothek..." Doch er hielt sie auf.

„Brauchen Sie unbedingt Bücher dazu? Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Sie das hier erledigen."

„Oh...ähmm...klar, wegen der Geheimhaltung, oder?" Severus nickte und wies auf den Schreibtisch.

„Setzen Sie sich dorthin."

„Das...das geht doch nicht, das ist Ihr Platz...ich bleibe hier am Kamin sitzen.", winkte Mary-Ann entgeistert ab.

„Nehmen Sie den Schreibtisch, ich lasse Sie sowieso allein...ich habe etwas zu erledigen. Sie haben Zeit bis zum Abendessen, danach wäre es mir lieb, wenn Sie in den Raum der Wünsche kämen...Sie wissen doch, wo der ist?"

„Ja Sir, ich weiß, wo der Raum sich befindet, auch wenn ich ihn nie betreten habe.", sagte Mary-Ann und ließ sich am Schreibtisch nieder. Sie zog ein Pergament und eine Feder aus ihrer Tasche, während Severus ihr zunickte und das Büro verließ.

°°

Mary-Ann raufte sich die Haare, sie hatte erst das halbe Pergament beschrieben. Sie stand vom Schreibtisch auf und ging auf und ab, sie verzauberte ihre Feder so, dass sie schrieb, was Mary-Ann diktierte.

„Der Infirmare!", rief sie schließlich aus. „Der einfachste und doch wirkungsvollste. Der Infirmare lässt sich frei kombinieren. Er wirkt schwächend. Man kann einzelne Körperteile, aber auch den Geist damit belegen. Er schwächt aber auch Zauber und Schutzschilde.", erzählte Mary-Ann und sah der Feder zu, wie diese es fein säuberlich niederschrieb. Sie sah grinsend auf und Albus blinzelte ihr von seinem Bild aus fröhlich zu. Er deutete zur Uhr.

„Es wird Zeit, Kleines!" Mary-Ann nickte, sie räumte ihre Sachen zusammen und eilte in die große Halle hinunter.

Mary-Ann saß kaum auf ihrem Platz, als auch schon der Professor hinter sie trat.

„Haben Sie das Pergament dabei?", fragte er direkt. Sie nickte und kramte in ihrer Tasche herum.

„Hier ist es, Sir!"

„Danke, nach dem Essen, Sie denken daran?" Der Professor schritt zum Lehrertisch, schon während des Essens überflog er das Pergament. Hin und wieder beobachtete Mary-Ann eine Art anerkennendes Nicken, gut gelaunt machte sie sich über ihr Abendessen her.

°°

Sie verließ als eine der Ersten die große Halle und war kaum draußen, als jemand nach ihr rief.

„Warten Sie auf mich, Miss Malewig." Mary-Ann sah sich überrascht um und sah Severus auf sich zu kommen.. „Ich muss mit Ihnen reden, gehen wir zusammen zum Raum der Wünsche." Der Professor schwenkte den Zauberstab. „Jetzt kann uns niemand belauschen. ----Weswegen ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte, ich bräuchte Ihre Hilfe." Mary-Ann sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Meine Hilfe? Wobei?"

Severus erzählte Mary-Ann vom Vorhaben, dass die Lehrer mit den Schülersprechern vereinbart hatten. Und erwähnte so auch den Unterricht in schwarzer Magie für die oberen Stufen.

„Sie wollen im Ernst schwarze Magie unterrichten?", entfuhr es Mary-Ann.

„Nur in den fünften, sechsten und siebten Stufen. Nach dem regulären Unterricht, am Abend. Sie sollen lernen sich zu verteidigen. Und gegen schwarze Magie hilft meist nur die schwarze Magie selbst.", erläuterte Severus seine Einstellung.

„Und meine Hilfe bestünde worin?"

„Ich kann keine sechs Klassen allein unterrichten und Tonks, unserer Referendarin, möchte ich es auch nicht zumuten. Sie wären zu unserer Unterstützung dabei." Mary-Ann nickte langsam.

„Okay! Haben Sie auch diesen Malfoy gefragt? Er ist bestimmt um einiges besser als ich." Severus sah zu Seite, damit sie seinen überraschten Blicknicht mitbekam.

„Ich werde ihn fragen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass er wirklich besser ist." Mary-Ann lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Und Tränke suchen Sie auch schon?" Das hatte er eben erwähnt.

„Ja. Granger, Weasley, Potter und eine meiner Slytherins haben sich dazu bereit erklärt.", erklärte Severus und öffnete die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche.

Mary-Ann riss die Augen auf.

„Das ist ja riesig!"

„Wie wir es brauchen." Sie stand plötzlich in einer großen Halle, der Boden fühlte sich weich, irgendwie gepolstert an. Hier wäre Platz, um der gesamten Schule Zauber und Flüche beizubringen. Und die ersten Schüler trudelten auch schon ein. Es handelte sich um die sechste Stufe, sie kamen aus allen vier Häusern. Mary-Ann sah Harry und diesen Malfoy, also Gryffindor und Slytherin, aber auch Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws stapften herein.

°°

„Puh...ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so anstrengend ist, ein paar Sechstklässler zu unterrichten.", stöhnte Mary-Ann, als sie den Raum der Wünsche verließ. Tonks schmunzelte.

„Aber du hast es gut gemeistert.", murmelte Tonks und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Stimmt, Sie haben das Zeug für eine Lehrerin." Mary-Ann sah den Professor total perplex an, er lobt sie, eine Gryffindor? Wie unheimlich!

°°

Mary-Ann lief gereizt zum Gang mit dem Wasserspeier. 'Toll, der Prof. muss ja denken, dass ich absichtlich Mist baue.' Plötzlich riss jemand sie am Arm zurück, in eine dunkle Nische...

* * *

Das war es schon wieder...mal sehen, ob ich vor dem Jahreswechsel noch ein neues Kapitel für euch habe...aber nur wenn ihr mir einen Wunsch erfüllt...keine Sorge...ich wünsche mir nur ein Review von jedem...es reicht auch ein Smilie. °bittend schaut°

LG Noel


	10. Unerwartete Hilfe

Jetzt musste ich erstmal überlegen, wie es hier weiter gehen soll...aber wir waren ja bei der Nischenszene hängengeblieben...

Aber zuerst! Ich wünsche euch allen ein tolles neues Jahr und dass ihr alles schafft, was ihr euch für 2006 vorgenommen habt.

Und nun?

Viel Spaß...

* * *

9. Unerwartete Hilfe

_Mary-Ann lief gereizt zum Gang mit dem Wasserspeier. ‚Toll, der Prof. muss ja schon denken, dass ich absichtlich Mist baue.' Plötzlich riss jemand sie am Arm zurück, in eine dunkle Nische..._

„Hey, Süße!" Sie wich angewidert zurück.

„DeMarco, lass mich los!", fuhr Mary-Ann den Slytherin an.

„Warum denn? Du willst mich doch auch."

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst mich loslassen." Sie wandte sich in den Armen des Jungen und befreite sich sogar, doch er drückte sie sofort wieder gegen die Wand. „Lass mich in Ruhe!" Wieder glitten seine Hände über ihren Körper. „Okay! Wenn du es nicht anders verstehst...dann muss ich dir wohl wehtun!", warnte Mary-Ann ihn und trotzdem ließ er nicht von ihr ab.

Mary-Ann packte ihn an den Schultern und hob dann mit Schwung ihr Bein. Ihr Knie traf ihn schmerzhaft in den Weichteilen. Der Slytherin stöhnte auf und ließ sie los. Mary-Ann stieß ihn mit aller Kraft von sich. Er landete auf dem Boden, mitten im Gang.

„Fass mich nie wieder an, hörst du? Nie wieder, sonst wirst du es bereuen.", brüllte Mary-Ann ihn an. Der Slytherin sprang recht schnell auf die Füße und wollte sich schon auf sie stürzen.

„Du kleine Schlampe!" Doch mit einem überraschten Aufschrei... klatschte er an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Haben Sie Miss Malewig nicht verstanden, Mr. DeMarco? Sie sollen Miss Malewig nicht mehr belästigen." Severus stand im Gang, seinen Zauberstab drohend auf den Slytherin gerichtet. „Verschwinden Sie! Noch einmal so eine Aktion und Sie fliegen von der Schule.", rief er. DeMarco nahm die Füße in die Hand und war einen Augenblick später verschwunden.

„Kommen Sie Miss Malewig, ich glaube Sie können einen Tee gebrauchen.", bemerkte Severus und winkte sie in sein Büro. Mary-Ann folgte ihm mit wackeligen Beinen, sie ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken und nahm dankbar den dampfenden Becher entgegen.

„Danke Sir, für die Hilfe...und den Tee."

„Gern geschehen!" Er sah sie forschend an. „Sie waren aus einem bestimmten Grund im Gang, oder?" Bedrückt reichte Mary-Ann ihm das Pergament von Professor Binns. „Was haben Sie angestellt?", fragte Severus jedoch, ohne die Notiz zu lesen.

Sie holte tief Luft.

„Ich...DeMarco hat genervt und da wir gerade dabei waren, einen Test zu schreiben, wurde es mir zuviel. Ich bin aufgestanden und wollte den Platz wechseln. Professor Binns hat es so interpretiert, dass ich schummeln wollte.", erzählte Mary-Ann mit zitternder Stimme.

„Und, haben Sie geschummelt?" Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Würde ich nie, ich habe zwar nicht gelernt, keine Zeit...", murmelte sie. „...aber ich hätte deswegen nicht geschummelt." Severus nickte langsam.

„Hmm, Professor Binns erwartet eine Strafarbeit..." Mary-Ann seufzte.

„Egal was, ich werde es erledigen...solange Sie mir glauben, dass ich nicht schummeln wollte.", erklärte sie und trank ihren Tee aus.

„Diesmal muss ich wohl auf ihre Vorschläge zurückgreifen...Die Pokale, sind letztens erst poliert worden...Kessel...nein, darum soll Slughorn sich selbst kümmern..." Er sah sich um und nickte. „Büro aufräumen...ja, das ist gut...Sie dürfen Zauber verwenden, aber bedenken Sie bitte, dass einige Dinge keine Zauber vertragen. Sie haben..." Severus sah zur Uhr. „...drei Stunden. Ich komme vor dem Abendessen zurück und sehe es mir an."

‚Er lässt mich schon wieder allein?', schoss es Mary-Ann durch den Sinn, doch dann nickte sie einfach nur.

„Gut, dann legen Sie mal los!", meinte Severus und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

°°

Mary-Ann strich sich das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn und sah zur Uhr.

„Oh...was mache ich jetzt noch eine volle Stunde lang?", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Mary-Ann sah sich noch einmal um, doch sie sah kein Staubkrümelchen mehr. Sie war fertig. Seufzend setzte sie sich in einen Sessel und zog ihr Verwandlungsbuch aus ihrer Tasche. Sie nutzte die verbleibende Zeit einfach zum Lernen.

°°

Severus betrat leise das Büro, er runzelte die Stirn, als er sie lesend im Sessel sitzen sah.

„Miss Malewig?" Sie zuckte aufs heftigste zusammen und sprang auf. Dabei fiel das Buch mit einem °Klatsch° zu Boden. Severus bückte sich sofort danach und reichte es ihr zurück.

„Sir, ich...ähmm...ich war fertig und da dachte ich...ich könnte etwas lernen, während ich warte. Hier ist es so schön ruhig.", stammelte Mary-Ann ertappt.

„Aha, Sie sind also fertig?" Severus sah sich aufmerksam um und stutzte schmunzelnd. „Sie haben sogar die Bilder gereinigt?", fragte er, ob der böse blickenden, rosigen Gesichter an den Wänden.

„Daran waren sie selber schuld.", flüsterte Mary-Ann.

„Wie das?" Sie sah den Professor erschrocken an.

„Ähmm...sie haben mir unterstellt, dass ich die Schwierigkeiten nur mache, weil ich dann hier bei Dad sein kann.", erklärte sie. Severus sah sie abschätzend an.

„Sie haben mal gesagt, Sie finden einen Weg.", meinte er dann.

„Auf eine solche Idee wäre ich nie gekommen...ich hätte es anders versucht. Ich hätte Sie einfach gefragt, glaube ich.", murmelte Mary-Ann lächelnd. Severus nickte.

„Ja, ich denke auch, dass Sie nicht sämtliche Gryffindorpunkte riskieren würden." Er ließ seinen Blick weiter schweifen und nickte anerkennend. „Alles sauber. Gut, dann gehen Sie jetzt zum Abendessen...und noch eins...ich möchte Sie sobald nicht wieder hier sehen, klar?" Mary-Ann nickte schmunzelnd.

„Ich gebe mir Mühe, versprochen!", rief sie und ging.

°°

Und so war es auch, Severus bekam Mary-Ann nur noch bei den Mahlzeiten, ihm VgddK-Unterricht und beim schwarze Magie-Kurs zu Gesicht. Sie sah ziemlich erschöpft aus, kein Wunder, hatte er doch beobachtet, dass sie immer die letzte in der Bibliothek war.

Doch an diesem einen Nachmittag, es war Zeit für die Prüfungsvorbereitungen, da hörte er sie, bevor er sie überhaupt erblickte.

„Oh Mann, meint ihr, ihr seid die einzigen, die lernen müssen? Ich helfe euch ja gerne, aber könntet ihr auch mir etwas Zeit zum Lernen lassen. Lasst mich doch einfach mal in Ruhe!" Mary-Ann redete sich förmlich in Rage.

„Miss Malewig?" Sie zuckte bei der Stimme des Professors zusammen und sah ihn unsicher an. „Hätten Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

„Nein..." Sie hörte ihre Klassenkameraden scharf einatmen. „...aber diese Antwort würden Sie nicht akzeptieren, oder? Also, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Severus sah sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Kommen Sie mit!"

°°

So fand sich Mary-Ann schon heute im Schulleiterbüro wieder.

„Also, was haben Sie für Probleme? Ich weiß, dass die Prüfungen jemanden reizen können, aber Sie dürfen es nicht an Ihren Kameraden auslassen.", erklärte Severus leise.

„Ich weiß ja, aber wenn es immer die selben Fragen sind...Gestern kam Maria und fragte nach dem Anitransfomare und heute kam Jean. Wenn sie sich wenigstens zusammentäten...Aber so stehlen sie meine Zeit, das ist es, was mich nervt. Ich werde es Jean heute Abend erklären, ich kann nicht anders, aber ich muss doch auch lernen. Ich will meinen UTZ nicht verhauen.", erklärte Mary-Ann betrübt.

Severus sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich wüsste einen Platz, wo Sie ungestört lernen können..." Sie sah ihn abwartend an und Severus wies einfach um sich herum. „...Hier!" Mary-Ann seufzte.

„Das ist ein tolles Angebot, aber ich brauche viele Bücher aus der Bibliothek...", begann Mary-Ann, sie stockte, als Severus leise lachte.

„Ich verrate Ihnen jetzt mein kleines Geheimnis, kommen Sie schon." Ungeduldig wartete er neben einer kleinen unscheinbaren Tür. Kaum dass Mary-Ann neben ihm stand, stieß er die Tür vorsichtig auf.

Mary-Ann bekam große Augen und sperrte verblüfft den Mund auf. In dem Raum befand sich nichts als Regale voller Bücher.  
"Ich glaube, ich habe hier beinahe jedes Buch, welches Sie auch in der Bibliothek finden.", flüsterte Severus. Mary-Ann nickte.

„Sieht ganz so aus, Sir!", flüsterte sie.

„Und, wie stehen Sie jetzt zu meinem Angebot?"

„Was sind Ihre Bedingungen? Warum bieten Sie mir diese Möglichkeit an?", fragte Mary-Ann misstrauisch. Wieder lachte Severus leise.

„Ihre Vorsicht ist gesund. Aber ich habe nur eine Bedingung, Sie lernen und machen einen Abschluss, wie es ihn noch nie in Hogwarts gab. Ich möchte, dass Sie Ihr Leben meistern, studieren Sie, ergreifen Sie Ihre Chancen." Mary-Ann sah ihn verblüfft an, so viel Einfühlungsvermögen hatte sie von ihm nicht erwartet.

„Okay, ich nehme Ihr Angebot an.", flüsterte sie.

„Gut, dann lasse ich Sie auch gleich anfangen...ach ja, das Passwort der Treppe lautet jetzt Diabolus purgare!"

„Soll das heißen, ich darf auch kommen, wenn Sie nicht hier sind, Professor?", fragte Mary-Ann perplex.

„Ja sicher, ich bin doch viel zu selten hier...und ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie nicht schnüffeln werden.", meinte Severus ernst. „Ach...eine Bedingung gibt es aber noch..." Mary-Ann sah ihn forschend an. „Es gibt Tage, an denen Sie nicht hier sein können, also bitte ich Sie, wenn ich Ihnen sage, heute geht es nicht..."

„Dann akzeptiere ich es ohne weitere Fragen.", erklärte sie leise.

„Sehr gut. Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns.", murmelte Severus und ging zur Tür. „Viel Spaß!" Schon schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm und Mary-Ann war allein. Sie packte gleich ihre Sachen aus und machte es sich gemütlich.

°°

Mary-Ann gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als ein Räuspern sie aufschreckte.

„Sie sind ja noch hier, Miss Malewig."

* * *

So langsam kommer wir der Sache näher...na gut, ein wenig dauert es noch...°grins° Ich bin fies, ne? Ich habe die Story schon beinahe fertig in meinem PC. Vielleicht bringt mich das eine, oder andere Review dazu, bald wieder ein Upload zu machen. °überleg°

Bis dahin, Noel


	11. Überraschungen

Hallo? Da bin ich wieder...

Viel Spaß...

* * *

10. Überraschungen

_Mary-Ann gähnte herzhaft hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als ein Räuspern sie aufschreckte._

„_Sie sind ja noch hier, Miss Malewig."_

Severus schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

„Es ist doch erst...schon so spät?" Erschüttert sprang sie auf, als sie die Uhrzeit erblickte. „Ich bin gleich weg..." Sie brachte die Bücher zurück an ihren Platz und warf Federn und Pergamente in ihre Tasche.

„Miss...ganz ruhig! Sie wollen mir doch wohl nicht weiß machen, dass Sie sich um die Sperrstunde sorgen.", rief Severus und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Sie hat sogar das Abendessen verpasst, so vertieft war sie ins Lernen.", erklärte eines der Bilder. Der Professor sah auf sie herab.

„Ich hatte keinen..." Ein Magenknurren unterbrach sie. „...keine Zeit!"

„Setzen Sie sich!" Der befehlende Ton ließ Mary-Ann sofort Folge leisten. Kaum saß sie, erschien auf dem Tisch ein Teller mit appetitlichen Sandwiches. „Leisten Sie mir Gesellschaft beim Essen, greifen Sie zu.", bat Severus und biss selbst in ein herrliches Schinkensandwich. Mary-Ann grinste breit und nahm sich eines mit kaltem Braten. Schweigend verbrachten sie so einige Minuten, doch es war nicht bedrückend, nein es war irgendwie erholsam.

Der Professor brachte sie danach bis zum Gryffindorturm und ging erst wieder, als ihre Portraittür sich hinter ihr schloss.

°°

Mary-Ann ging am nächsten Abend nur widerwillig zum Training in schwarzer Magie. Es war schließlich langweilig für sie, da sie ja schon fastalle Zauber kannte, nur ihre Kameraden taten sich recht schwer. Irgendwann setzte sie sich in eine Ecke und begann damit sich einige Dinge zu notieren.

„Miss Malewig, was tun Sie da?", fragte Severus in seinem typisch schnarrendem Professorenton.

„Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen, Sir!" Mary-Ann legte die Feder beiseite und arbeitete wieder mit.

„Übernehmen Sie die beiden. Mr. Marcquette und Miss Berin sind recht gut." Severus brachte sie an den Rand zu den beiden Slytherins. Mary-Ann sah ihn überrascht an. „Sie sollen sich ja nicht langweilen.", murmelte er und ließ sie allein.

°°

„Feierabend für heute.", rief Tonks nach beinahe zwei Stunden. Langsam räumten sie zusammen und gingen alle erschöpft zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

„Miss Malewig...", hielt Severus sie auf. „...wegen morgen. Das ist einer dieser Tage, an denen ich mein Büro für mich brauche.", erklärte er leise.

„Okay, Sir!", rief Mary-Ann und lief hinaus.

°°

Am nächsten Tag fand man sie also mal wieder in der Bibliothek, sie belegte einen ganzen Tisch und wälzte jede Menge Bücher. Hin und wiedermachte sie sich aufgeregt Notizen, doch sie beobachtete auch, wie Harry und seine Freunde ebenfalls Bücher wälzten. Hermione und Serena, das Mädchen aus Slytherin, überprüften die Fundstücke der Jungen, aber immer wieder schüttelten sie betrübt den Kopf.

„Also finden sie auch keine hilfreichen Tränke.", überlegte Mary-Ann und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Sie verbarg sich hinter ein paar Bücherregalen, als Madam Pince die anderen zum Abendessen schickte. Statt zu Abend zu essen, wollte sie lieber weiterarbeiten. In ihrem Kopf spukte eine Idee herum, die sie unbedingt ausprobieren wollte, es hatte sich einfach fest gefressen. Mary-Ann seufzte, wenigstens konnte sie morgen wieder in der Bibliothek des Professors stöbern. Seine kleine Bibliothek war besser sortiert, als diese große hier.

°°

Mary-Ann hatte gerade die geheime Tür zur Treppe geöffnet, als Severus herunterstieg. Er ließ sie an sich vorbeitreten und nickte ihr leicht zu.

„Sie haben Ihre Ruhe, Miss Malewig.", murmelte er.

„Danke Sir, ich wünsche gute Erledigungen." Sie ließ sich von der Treppe empor tragen und machte es sich gleich in einem Sessel am Kamin bequem, wie immer mit einem Stapel Bücher um sich herum.

°°

Severus betrat müde sein Büro, er verschloss die Tür mit einigen Zaubern und wollte zu Bett gehen. Irritiert blieb er mitten auf dem Weg zur Treppe stehen, ein kurzes Kopfschütteln, dann ging er zu den Sesseln. In einem hatte sich Mary-Ann zusammengerollt und schlief.

„Miss Malewig?", sprach er sie leise an.

„Wenn du sie wecken willst, musst du schon etwas lauter sein, Severus!", hörte er Albus flüstern. Severus sah auf die schlafende junge Frau hinunter.

„Ich will sie ja nicht wecken, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihre Schlafposition sehr bequem ist."

„Ach was, sie hat schon öfter so geschlafen.", erklärte Albus schmunzelnd.

„Dann soll sie lieber weiterschlafen!", murmelte Severus und nahm Mary-Ann das Buch aus dem Arm. Dann zog er die flauschige Decke von der Couch und breitete sie über ihr aus. Sanft strich er ihr das Haar aus der Stirn, bevor er die Kerze neben ihr auslöschte. „Schlafen Sie gut, Miss Malewig!", flüsterte er noch. Mary-Ann kuschelte sich in die Decke und seufzte leise im Schlaf, als er endlich die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinaufstieg.

°°

Mary-Ann fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch, sie stöhnte auf und rieb sich die Augen. Verwundert sah sie zur Uhr und setzte sich kerzengerade hin. Es war sechs Uhr morgens und das hier, war nicht ihr Zimmer. Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um.

„Bin ich beim Lernen eingeschlafen?" Sie besah sich die Decke. „Warum hat mich niemand geweckt?" Leise stand sie auf und sammelte die Bücher zusammen.

„Du hast so friedlich geschlafen!", flüsterte Albus, als sie an ihm vorüberging. Sie schaffte die Bücher zurück in die Regale, schweigend. Sie räumte ihre Pergamente und Federn in die Tasche, legte die Decke zusammen und zurück auf die Couch, auch schweigend.

Mary-Ann horchte auf, sie sah ihren Vater fragend an.

„Severus, er redet manchmal im Schlaf.", flüsterte er. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Das hört sich aber nach einem Alptraum an.", murmelte sie und ging zur Tür. Mary-Ann drehte den Knauf und...und nichts rührte sich. Die Tür blieb verschlossen. Panisch sah sich Mary-Ann um. „Was ist hier los? Alohomora! Lass mich raus!" Sie probierte noch einige Zauber aus, während Albus erklärte, dass Severus die Tür immer auf magische Weise verschloss. „Und wie komme ich jetzt hier raus? Es wäre ja nicht allein mein Problem, aber er ist mein Lehrer und ich denke er bekäme riesigen Ärger.", murmelte sie und ging nachdenklich auf und ab.

„Hast du eigentlich schon meine Magie ausprobiert?", fragte Albus plötzlich. Mary-Ann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sage ja nicht, dass du sie im Unterricht anwenden sollst, aber hier wäre sie praktisch."

„Öffnet sie etwa diese Tür?"

„Nicht direkt, aber du könntest hindurchgehen." Sie sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Wie?" Albus seufzte.

„Any, mir scheint, du musst noch jede Menge lernen." Mary-Ann sah ihn zerknirscht an. „Die Tür ist aus Holz, also natürlich. Du bist aus Fleisch und Blut, also..."

„Natürlich!", murmelte sie.

„Ja...und deine Kleider sind auch alle aus Naturfasern...wenn du dich konzentrierst, kannst du hindurchgehen.", erklärte Albus sanft.

„Und wenn ich stecken bleibe? Das wäre echt peinlich...",meinte Mary-Ann unsicher.

„Du musst dich nur richtig konzentrieren.", unterbrach Albus sie.

„Und meine Tasche?"

„Versuch es, oder warte darauf, dass Severus aufwacht." Er sah Mary-Ann herausfordernd an.

„Okay...okay, ich versuche es." Sie trat vor die Tür, hing sich die Tasche um und streckte dann die Arme aus.

Sie holte tief Luft und trat nach vorn. Total verblüfft beobachtete Mary-Ann, wie ihre Fingerspitzen in die Tür eintauchten...

* * *

Vorbei...für dieses Mal jedenfalls...

Hat jemand ein Review übrig? Her damit!

Eure Noel


	12. Ein Rezept Die Rettung

So, hier ist es, das neue Kapitel...

Viel Spaß!

* * *

11. Ein Rezept - Die Rettung?

_Sie trat vor die Tür, hing sich die Tasche um und streckte dann die Arme aus. Sie holte tief Luft und trat nach vorn. Total verblüfft beobachtete Mary-Ann, wie ihre Fingerspitzen in die Tür eintauchten._

„Du schaffst es!", hörte sie ihren Vater sagen, dann schloss sie die Augen. Sie trat schrittweise vorwärts, es fühlte sich so komisch an. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen, als sie ein leises °Klirr° vernahm.

„Ja!" Sie stand vor der Tür trug ihre Kleider und hatte alles dabei. Schnell lief sie die Treppe hinab.

°°

„Miss Malewig!" Mary-Ann blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als ihre Hauslehrerin heran eilte. „Wo bitte, kommen Sie um diese Zeit her?" Nun musste sie sich wohl oder übel etwas einfallen lassen.

„Ähmm...ich...ich war spazieren...ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen.", murmelte Mary-Ann unter dem bohrenden Blick der Professorin.

„Und warum sind Sie so zerzaust?", fragte Minerva forschend. Mary-Ann fuhr sich durch die Haare und stutzte, sie sah sich um.

„Ich habe meine Spange verloren...verdammt...", fluchte sie leise.

„Die findet sich bestimmt wieder. Gehen Sie sich herrichten!" Minerva schickte sie fort und sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach.

°°

Severus erhob sich wie gerädert aus seinem Bett und schlich ins Badezimmer. Nach seiner Morgentoilette zauberte er sich einen Kaffee herbei. Mit der dampfenden Tasse in der Hand, blieb er verwundert auf der Treppe stehen. Eine vage Erinnerung war durch seinen Sinn gezogen, doch der Sessel war leer.

„Sie ist schon weg.", rief ihm eines der Bilder zu.

„Ach so!", murmelte Severus und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

Als er eine Stunde später zum Frühstück aufbrechen wollte, stutzte er, die Tür war noch immer magisch verschlossen.

„Wie ist sie rausgekommen? Sie kann unmöglich die richtige Reihenfolge herausgefunden haben.", murmelte er.

„Sie ist durch die Tür hindurch gegangen!"

„Was?" Severus fuhr herum. „Erklär es mir später, ich muss los..." Nachdenklich verließ er sein Büro. Als er endlich die große Halle betrat, waren einige der Schüler bereits aufgebrochen, so auch die meisten Gryffindors.

°°

In seinem Unterricht sah er Mary-Ann dann zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. Er sah sie forschend an, doch sie hob nur die Augenbrauen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr schließlichmit seinem Unterricht fort.

x

Als Severus an diesem Abend in sein Büro ging und die Tür öffnete, ließ ein kratzendes Geräusch ihn innehalten. Als er auf den Boden blickte, sah er den Grund. Dort lag eine silberne Haarspange. Severus bückte sich danach und besah sie sich.

„Sie wird sie bestimmt schon vermissen!", murmelte er und ließ die Spange in seine Umhangtasche gleiten.

°°

Es war am Freitag, die letzte Stunde vor dem Wochenende, Zaubertränke! Severus saß an seinem Pult, er hielt etwas zwischen den Fingern, spielte damit. Langsam sah er auf und beobachtete die Schüler der siebten Stufe, bevor er wieder die Spange in seiner Hand betrachtete. Er hatte sie nun schon seit ein paar Tagen in seinem Besitz, aber irgendetwas hatte ihn daran gehindert, sie zurück zu geben. Severus erhob sich und schlenderte durch die Klasse, irgendwann blieb er hinter Mary-Ann stehen. Er berührte ganz leicht die Spange in ihrem Haar

Mary-Ann schreckte auf, sie sah den Professor fragend an.

„Sir?" Severus schluckte.

„Ihre Spange...haben Sie davon noch eine zweite?", fragte er leise. Sie runzelte die Stirn, dass wusste er doch genau.

„Ja Sir, eigentlich schon...ich habe die andere schon vor einigen Tagen verloren.", erklärte Mary-Ann bedrückt. Severus griff in seinen Umhang.

„Ist es diese?", fragte er und reichte ihr die Spange.

Mary-Ann erschauerte, als seine Fingerspitzen ihre Handfläche berührten. Als er seine Hand zurückzog, streiften ihre Fingerspitzen seine Finger. Severus sah überrascht auf und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Ein kleiner Moment verging, wo sie sich schweigend in die Augen blickten. Mary-Ann schüttelte die Gedanken in ihrem Sinn ab und sah stattdessen auf die Spange.

„Danke Sir, wo haben Sie die Spange gefunden?", fragte sie leise. Severus beobachtete, wie sie die Spange am Buchrücken des Zaubertränkebuches festklemmte.

„Vor einer der vielen Türen in diesem Schloss!", erklärte er vage, doch Mary-Ann verstand sofort, was er meinte. Sie lächelte ihm dankbar zu und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit an ihrem Kessel.

°°

Mary-Ann saß wie so oft noch über ihren Büchern, als Severus sein Büro betrat. Denn ganzen Tag hatten verwirrte Gedanken seinen Kopf benebelt und er beachtete sie nicht gleich. Erst als er sich seufzend in den Sessel an seinem Schreibtisch fallen ließ, sah Mary-Ann auf.

„Ich bin gleich weg, Sir!", murmelte sie.

Er bemerkte wenig später, wie ihr Blick auf ihm ruhte und Severus hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Miss Malewig?", sprach er sie an. Mary-Ann zuckte zusammen.

„Oh...ich habe nur nachgedacht."

„Sie lernen zuviel. Machen Sie mal einen Tag frei, besuchen Sie Hogsmeade.", schlug er leise vor.

„Aber übernächste Woche beginnen die Prüfungen!"

„Ich weiß, aber was nutzt es Ihnen, wenn Sie bei der Prüfung total ausgelaugt sind. Und außerdem...", begann Severus.

„...Sie brauchen das Büro für sich?", fragte Mary-Ann vorsichtig. Er nickte.

„Ja, für dieses Wochenende..."

Severus sah zu, wie sie ihre Sachen zusammen packte und die Bücher zurück in die Regale stellte. Dann ging sie langsam zur Tür.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen ein angenehmes Wochenende, Sir!"

„Ja, Ihnen auch, Miss Malewig. Bis zum Montag." Leise fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

°°

Mary-Ann saß am Sonntag doch wieder in der Bibliothek, sie schaffte es einfach nicht, sich das ganze Wochenende frei zu nehmen. Den Samstag hatte sie sich den Tag in Hogsmeade vertrieben, aber schon heute zog es sie wieder zu den Büchern. Sie arbeitete gewissenhaft einige Bücher durch, machte sich Notizen, oder strich Dinge durch. Erst als es auf den Abend zuging, saß sie nur noch mit den Pergamenten am Tisch und schrieb ihre Notizen ins Reine.

°°

Mary-Ann sah auf, als sie Harry und Ron schimpfen hörte. Hermione schob die beiden rigoros in die Bibliothek.

„Mione, es ist Sonntag, wir brauchen auch mal frei!", moserte Ron.

„Ihr hattet erst gestern frei."

„Da waren wir den ganzen Tag in Hogsmeade!", murmelte Harry und sah sich um. „Kein Tisch frei! Gehen wir!"

°°

Sie warf ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche und stand eilig auf. Wie zufällig verlor sie dabei ein Pergament.

„Da hinten wird etwas frei!", rief Serena grinsend und steuerte den Tisch an, den Mary-Ann gerade verlassen hatte. Als Harry sich gerade setzen wollte, fand er das Pergament auf seinem Stuhl.

„Oh...Ma..." Er wollte nach Mary-Ann rufen und hielt verdutzt inne, als Serena ihm das Pergament aus der Hand nahm.

„Warte mal...ich glaube...das ist genau das, was wir die ganze Zeit suchen!", flüsterte sie. Hermione sah ihr über die Schulter.

„Das ist ein Heiltrank...wow...mit ner Menge schwarzmagischer Zutaten." Serena schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht nur ein Heiltrank...sieht so aus, als...hat jemand ihn mit einem Stärkungstrank kombiniert...das könnte sogar funktionieren." Serena war immer recht gut in Zaubertränke gewesen, aber erst als Hermione zustimmend nickte, war sie sicher, dass sie eine Lösung ihrer Probleme in den Händen hielten.

„Sollen wir es Snape zeigen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Ja sicher doch."

„Aber...dann bekommt Any doch bestimmt Ärger, schließlich ist es schwarze Magie.", flüsterte er.

„Wir brauchen Snape ja nicht zu sagen, von wem der Trank ist. Wer weiß, vielleicht funktioniert er gar nicht...", murmelte Serena vor sich hin.

„Ach was, wir zeigen ihn Snape, wenn er hilfreich ist, können wir immer noch sagen, dass er von Any ist.", rief Hermione.

„Also Jungs, eure Gebete wurden erhört. Ihr habt den Abend frei!" Die Jungen verließen im Eiltempo die Bibliothek, bevor es sich die Mädchen noch anders überlegen konnten.

°°

Severus hatte das ganze Wochenende wichtige Dinge erledigt, also war es nicht wirklich erholsam gewesen und nun saß er schon wieder im Unterricht. Sechste Stufe, Gryffindor und Slytherin, also Harry und Konsorten, die drei tuschelten verdächtig oft miteinander. Severus runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich auch noch Zeit beim Einpacken ließen. Schließlich schien es, als würden Harry und Ron Hermione nach vorn schieben. Unruhig sahen die drei ihn an, nun kam auch noch eine seiner Slytherins dazu.

„Was?", fragte Severus genervt. Hermione schluckte.

„Ähmm...das...ähmm, vielleicht sollten Sie sich das mal ansehen.", stotterte sie und reichte ihm ein Pergament. Als Severus es annahm, zog sie ihre Hand zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Er überflog das Pergament, hob die Augenbrauen und las es noch einmal, diesmal genauer.

„Woher haben Sie das?", fragte er ernst.

„Gefunden..."

„...in der Bibliothek." Severus sah Harry und Ron forschend an.

„Das ist höhere schwarze Magie, das liegt nicht einfach so rum.", bemerkte er.

„Also meinen Sie, dass es funktioniert?", fragte Serena hoffnungsvoll.

„Möglich ist es, ich werde es ausprobieren. Und Sie wollen mir nicht sagen, woher Sie das Rezept haben?", fragte Severus noch einmal eindringlich. Sein Blick blieb bei einigen charakteristischen Buchstaben hängen. Vor allem dieses „H" kam ihm bekannt vor. Die vier schüttelten die Köpfe und schlichen zur Tür. Severus ließ sie gehen, sie würden ja doch nichts verraten.

°°

Er lief in seinem Büro auf und ab, immer wieder sah er zur Uhr. Würde sie kommen? Severus hatte herausgefunden, wie Mary-Ann es anstellte , zu erfahren, ob er anwesend war und er hatte den Vogel manipuliert. Nur für heute, er musste einfach mit ihr sprechen. Diese Schrift, das Rezept, es musste einfach von ihr sein, also wartete er.

„Dad, ich brauche deine Hilf..." Mary-Ann blieb verblüfft stehen. „Was machen Sie denn hier..." Sie drehte sich um. „...aber er hat doch..." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht.

„Ich habe Ihren Spion verhext...", erklärte er leise.

* * *

Okay, das war's für heute... 

Mit dem nächsten Kapitel könnte es etwas dauern...ich kriege momentan nichts auf die Reihe...seit meine Großmutter gestorben ist...habe ich soviele Gedanken im Kopf. Sorry!

Noel


	13. Auf sein Gefühl verlassen?

°Wieder da istund ein neues Kapitel dabei hat° Ich denke ich habe die Zugfahrt gut genutzt. Aber wenn ihr an dem Kapitel was auszusetzen habt, nur zu, sagt es mir.

Aber erst einmal viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

12. Auf sein Gefühl verlassen?

_„Dad, ich brauch deine Hilf..." Mary-Ann blieb verblüfft stehen. „Was machen Sie denn hier..." Sie drehte sich um. „...aber er hat doch..." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht._

„_Ich habe Ihren Spion verhext...", erklärte er leise._

„Wieso...ich verstehe nicht, Sir." Er antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, sondern sah sie einfach nur an.

„Wobei brauchen Sie Hilfe?", fragte er schließlich. Mary-Ann sah zu dem Bild, Albus war nicht da, deshalb betrachtete sie Severus für einen Moment nachdenklich.

„Na ja...Sie könnten dabei auch helfen...", murmelte sie. „Ich habe gestern in Hogsmeade einen alten Freund getroffen, er hat mir von seinen Prüfungen erzählt. Er sagte, bei der schriftlichen Prüfung, kamen auch Zauberdarstellungen dran..." Sie stockte.

„Und...", hakte Severus leise nach.

„Ich...ich komme damit nicht klar. Theorie ist nicht meine Stärke.", erklärte Mary-Ann und senkte betrübt den Kopf. Severus zog kopfschüttelnd den Schreibtischsessel zurück.

„Setzen Sie sich!" Der typische Befehlston ließ sie sofort gehorchen. Der Professor legte ihr ein Pergament vor. „So in etwa sieht ein Prüfungsbogen aus..." Severus lehnte sich von hinten über ihre Schulter und erklärte ihr, was von ihr verlangt wurde.

°°

Mary-Ann schloss für einen Moment die Augen, sie sog seinen Geruch ein und lauschte seiner samtenen Stimme.

„Okay?" Sie nickte. „Dann sind Sie jetzt dran, beweisen Sie, dass Sie es verstanden haben...", bat Severus und zog sich zurück, aber er sah ihr über die Schulter zu, wie sie sich an die Lösung der Aufgabe machte.

„Gut!", murmelte er schließlich. Mary-Ann hatte die Aufgabe gemeistert, zwar unsicher, aber sie hatte sie gelöst. Sie atmete erleichtert auf.

„Danke, Sir!"

„Schon gut, aber jetzt könnte ich auch Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen." Sie sah den Professor verblüfft an, doch er legte ihr nur schweigend ein Pergament vor.

Severus beobachtete Mary-Ann genau, er sah, dass sie sich für einen Moment versteifte und die Augen aufriss. Doch dann setzte sie nur ein ernstes Gesicht auf.

„Was ist das, Sir?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Wonach sieht es denn für Sie aus, Miss Malewig?" Es machte ihm nichts aus, dieses Spiel zu spielen.

„Zaubertrankrezept?", fragte Mary-Ann leise und sah zu ihm auf, gerade als die Bürotür aufflog.

°°

„Severus!" Minerva McGonagall stürmte aufgeregt in das Büro.

„Minerva, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Severus ruhig. Er blieb hinter Mary-Ann stehen und so entdeckte Minerva sie auch gleich.

„Was tun Sie denn hier, Miss Malewig?", fragte die Professorin verblüfft. Mary-Ann schluckte.

„Professor Snape...war so nett, mir bei einem schulischen Problem zu helfen. Aber das ist erledigt, ich gehe schon." Mary-Ann wollte sich erheben, doch Severus legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie zurück auf den Sessel.

„Sie bleiben, Sie wollten mir doch bei dem Zaubertrank behilflich sein.", bemerkte er leise. Ein leichtes Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht, so leicht würde er sie nicht davon kommen lassen.

„Wirklich?" Mary-Ann kratzte sich am Kopf. „Muss ich wohl vergessen haben.", flüsterte sie dann schmunzelnd.

Severus sah Minerva fragend an.

„Eigentlich können Sie auch gleich bleiben, vielleicht können Sie es mir ja erklären." Minerva legte Mary-Ann ihre eigene Schulakte vor.

Sie sah sofort, was die Professorin meinte.

„Sie haben also mein kleines Geheimnis entdeckt. Ich dachte mir schon, dass der Verbergezauber sich aufgelöst hat, als Dad starb.", erklärte Mary-Ann nervös.

„Also ist es wahr?", fragte Minerva aufgeregt.

„Albus wollte Sie beschützen, Minerva. Das verstehen Sie doch bestimmt."

„Sie wussten es, Severus!"

„Ja, schon eine Weile, es war eine Art Zufall.", erklärte Severus.

„Okay...ich werde Sie jetzt nicht weiter stören...ich war nur...überrascht." verwirrt trat Minerva zur Tür.

„Guten Abend noch, Minerva! -- Kommen Sie Miss Malewig, der Zaubertrank wartet." Severus winkte Mary-Ann heran.

°°

Mary-Ann folgte Severus langsam in ein Nebenzimmer. Sie riss überrascht die Augen auf, als sich ihr ein kleines, aber gut sortiertes Labor offenbarte. Der Professor drückte ihr einige Zutaten in die Hand, die sie vorbereiten sollte. Gemeinsam machten sie sich an die Arbeit, schweigend.

Severus beobachtete wohlwollend, wie akkurat sie die Zutaten schnitt, während er bereits damit begonnen hatte, den Trank zu brauen.

°°

Er wollte gerade ein paar Salamanderschuppen hinzu geben, als Mary-Ann seine Hand festhielt. Severus zuckte zusammen und sah sie fragend an.

„Warten Sie noch, es ist zwar nur ein Gefühl...", murmelte sie.

„Was für ein Gefühl?", fragte er forschend.

„Nennen wir es weibliche Intuition, aber es sagt mir, dass wir warten sollten."

„Gut, warten wir...wir sind hoch oben, also sprengen wir nur uns selbst in die Luft..." Mary-Ann grinste breit.

Verblüfft sahen sie in den Kessel, als sich der Trank plötzlich grün verfärbte und silberne Blasen aufstiegen.

„Ein gutes Gefühl...",murmelte Severus und ließ die Salamanderschuppen hineinrieseln. Mary-Ann gab wenig später eine handvoll Nashornpulver dazu und dann hieß es abwarten. Sie gähnte herzhaft hinter vorgehaltener Hand und sah dem Trank beim Köcheln zu.

„Müde?", fragte Severus ungewöhnlich sanft.

„Ein wenig, aber wir sind ja gleich fertig!" Schon gaben sie die letzten Zutaten in den Trank.

Severus hob einen kleinen Käfig auf den Tisch, während Mary-Ann den Trank in kleine Phiolen abfüllte.

„Sie wollen doch nicht den Trank an den armen Mäusen ausprobieren?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Doch, im Normalfall wären sie schon tot. Die Hauselfen haben sie gerettet, aus den Fallen. Und die hier war schon halb das Mittagessen einer Katze der Schüler.", erklärte er. Die kleine Maus sah wirklich arg ramponiert aus.

„Also ich glaube, ich würde lieber von einer Katze gefressen, oder bekomme das Genick von einer Falle gebrochen...Da wüsste ich, wie es ausgeht, während..." Mary-Ann schüttelte sich.

„Während man es hier nicht weiß? Also wirklich, vertrauen Sie Ihrem Trank." Severus gab den zwei Mäusen je einen Tropfen von dem Trank und dann beobachteten sie die Tierchen.

°°

Mit der einen Maus geschah gar nichts, während die Wunden der anderen Maus im Zeitraffer heilten und sie wieder aufrecht stehen konnte.

„Sie haben es geschafft!", murmelte Severus. Mary-Ann runzelte die Stirn, hatte er nicht eben auch von ihrem Trank gesprochen?

„Wieso ich?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Miss Malewig...", seufzte Severus. "…ich kontrolliere seit sieben Jahren Ihre Aufsätze. Ich kenne Ihre Schrift und insbesondere dieses „H" hier." Sie senkte den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, Sie zu verraten...aber ich denke, wenn der Trank beim Kampf hilft, werden Sie ein paar Fragen beantworten müssen.", bemerkte er. „Und nun ist Schlafenszeit!" Ein Zauberstabwedeln später stand alles an seinem Platz.

Mary-Ann drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um, sie lächelte leicht.

„Was ist so erheiternd?", fragte Severus leise

„Ich hatte mich nur gewundert..."

„Worüber?"

„Obwohl Sie schon lange keine Zaubertränke mehr unterrichten, riechen Sie noch immer nach Kräutern und Rauch..." Sie stockte, jetzt hatte sie sich verplaudert.

„Und heute haben auch Sie den Geruch angenommen...", meinte er leise.

„Macht nichts, ich mag..." Mary-Ann öffnete schnell die Tür. „Gute Nacht, Sir!" Und schon war sie draußen.

Severus sah der jungen Frau hinterher, irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf und folgte ihr. Sie lief murmelnd vor ihm die Treppe hinunter. Schimpfte sie sich selbst aus?

„Miss Malewig, warten Sie." Ziemlich abrupt stoppte sie neben dem Wasserspeier.

°°

„Oh Any, du bist so eine Idiotin. Hast du gerade wirklich zugegeben... und das direkt...dass du seinen Geruch... So blöd, du bist so blöd... Dad hatte recht, dieses Gefühl vernebelt den Kopf...", schimpfend lief Mary-Ann die Treppen hinunter.

„Miss Malewig, warten Sie!" Sie hatte gerade den Gang verlassen, als der Professor nach ihr rief. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie nahe dem Wasserspeier stehen. Was wollte er? Hatte er bemerkt, welchen Blödsinn sie verzapfte? Mary-Ann begann schneller zu atmen und wartete, bis er neben ihr stoppte.

„Sir?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Es ist nach Mitternacht, Sie sollten nicht alleine gehen! Ich begleite Sie, bevor Filch Sie noch aufstöbert.", erklärte Severus ruhig.

„Das...das müssen Sie nicht...ich denke nicht, dass ich jemandem über den Weg laufe. Und wenn, sage ich einfach, dass ich bei Ihnen war. Sie brauchen es dann nur noch bestätigen.", meinte Mary-Ann nervös.

„Ach was, ein Spaziergang wird mir gut tun." Severus sah sie abwartend an, sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging neben ihm her zum Gryffindorturm.

°°

Mary-Ann spürte eine leichte Berührung am Arm, doch es war nichts da. Sie runzelte die Stirn und riss die Augen auf, für einen Moment hatte sie einen Schuh aufblitzen sehen.

‚Harry!', fuhr es ihr durch den Sinn. Er war bestimmt mit seinem Tarnumhang unterwegs.

Sie erreichten schnell den Turm und Severus lieferte Mary-Ann an ihrem Porträt ab.

„Fallen Angel!", murmelte Mary-Ann und das Porträt schwang einen Spalt auf. Severus hob die Augenbrauen.

„Gefallener Engel?"

„Ich habe doch auch nichts gegen Ihr Passwort, gefürchteter Dämon, gesagt, oder?" Ein leichtes Schmunzeln war seine ganze Antwort. Mary-Ann lächelte ihm zu, langsam hob sie ihre Hand und schob eine verirrte Haarsträhne zurück hinter Severus' Ohr. Er sah sie irritiert an.

°°

Mary-Ann hielt inne, als sie eine Bewegung am anderen Ende des Ganges ausmachte. Da versuchte Draco Malfoy vorbei zu schleichen und bei ihm war...Serena? Draco hatte bemerkt, dass sie ihn mitbekommen hatte. Er blieb stehen, legte den Finger an die Lippen, dann faltete er für einen Moment die Hände. Mary-Ann meinte sogar aus dieser Entfernung seinen flehenden Blick sehen zu können. Sie machte eine leichte Handbewegung und die beiden schlichen weiter.

Das alles hatte nur einen Augenblick gedauert und trotzdem stand noch immer die Verblüffung in Severus' Gesicht geschrieben. Mary-Ann schluckte, wenigstens brüllte er sie nicht an.

„Im Übrigen, danke Sir, dass Sie meinem Trank Beachtung geschenkt und meinem Gefühl vertraut haben. Ich selbst habe daran gezweifelt...", murmelte sie.

„Manchmal sollten Sie sich auf Ihre Gefühle verlassen. Aus Ihnen kann etwas großes werden, wenn Sie sich Mühe geben.", meinte Severus, noch immer irritiert. Mary-Ann lächelte leicht.

„Auf meine Gefühle verlassen?", flüsterte sie.

Mary-Ann öffnete ihre Porträttür ein Stück, doch bevor sie in ihr Zimmer verschwand...stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen...ganz kurz streiften ihre Lippen die seinen...dann wirbelte sie herum und verschwand mit einem °Gute Nacht, Sir!° in ihrem Zimmer...

* * *

Ging das jetzt doch zu schnell? °unsicher auf das Geschriebene sieht°

Ach was! Aber, wenn ihr anderer Meinung seid...der GO-Button wartet auf euren Klick.

LG Noel


	14. Ein Duell

Halli hallo Hallöle...

Okay, ich werde nicht weiter nerven...

Viel Spaß...

* * *

13. Ein Duell

_Mary-Ann öffnete ihre Portraittür ein Stück, doch bevor sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand...stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen...ganz kurz streiften ihre Lippen die seinen...dann wirbelte sie herum und verschwand mit einem °Gute Nacht, Sir!° in ihrem Zimmer..._

Sie zog das Portrait ins Schloss und lehnte sich atemlos gegen die Wand daneben. Mit ihren Fingerspitzen berührte sie ihre bebenden Lippen. Sie lauschte auf den Gang hinaus, es dauerte einen Moment, dann erst vernahm sie davoneilende Schritte. Sie löste sich langsam von der Wand und ging mit einem Lächeln zu Bett.

°°

Severus verharrte total verwirrt vor dem verschlossenen Portrait. War das gerade wirklich geschehen? Es war viel zu schnell gegangen, er hatte gar keine Zeit gehabt zu reagieren. Er hatte sie weder wegstoßen, noch den Kuss erwidern können. Aber es war geschehen, er konnte beinahe noch ihre warmen weichen Lippen spüren. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, langsam drehte er sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes davon. In Gedanken versunken hatte er den Weg in Richtung der Kerker eingeschlagen, erst in der Eingangshalle bemerkte er seinen Fehler, deshalb trat er auf das Gelände hinaus. Die frische Luft würde seine Gedanken freipusten. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wie sollte er auf den Kuss reagieren? Sie war seine Schülerin, das ging nicht, das ging überhaupt nicht. Würde sie sich überhaupt etwas anmerken lassen?

°°

Er sah sie erst am nächsten Abend wieder, im schwarze Magie-Kurs. Sie beachtete ihn erst gar nicht, sondern war mit Draco Malfoy ins Gespräch vertieft, während Severus den Kurs vorbereitete.

„Malewig..."

„Ja, Malfoy...?" Mary-Ann sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Danke...dass du mich nicht verraten hast.", murmelte Draco unsicher grinsend.

„Schon okay, was hattest du eigentlich mit Serena da oben zu suchen?", fragte sie, dann doch neugierig.

„Ich hatte etwas mit Granger zu regeln...Serena war mit Potter unterwegs, die beiden sind euch unterwegs begegnet..."

„Hatte ich doch das richtige Gespür...", unterbrach Mary-Ann ihn. Draco nickte.

„Ja, wir sind dann runtergeschlichen..."

„Das war aber nicht klug, ihr wäret dem Prof direkt in die Arme gelaufen, wenn wir nicht länger gebraucht hätten...", meinte sie und warf einen heimlichen Blick zu Severus hinüber.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich zusammen im Gryffindorturm gemacht?", fragte Draco misstrauisch.

„Ach, ich habe ihm beim Brauen eines Tranks geholfen, auf dem Weg zu mir, haben wir darüber diskutiert." Diese Ausrede ging Mary-Ann recht leicht über die Lippen.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Professor sie einen Moment später direkt ansprach.

„Mr. Malfoy, Miss Malewig, sind Sie dann auch so weit?", fragte er laut.

„Ja, Sir!", antworteten die beiden ihm wie aus einem Munde. Draco ging direkt zum Professor, während Mary-Ann sich zu ihren Klassenkameraden gesellte. Heute war die siebte Stufe dran und Draco half beim Unterrichten.

°°

Severus beobachtete eine ganze Weile, wie Mary-Ann sich gähnend im Hintergrund verbarg. Sie sah den anderen ziemlich gelangweilt bei ihren Übungen zu und gähnte immer wieder.

„Miss Malewig, langweilen wir Sie?" Sie zuckte heftig zusammen.

„Nein Sir, aber ich kenne den Zauber schon!", murmelte Mary-Ann und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Ach ja? Meinen Sie, Sie würden ein Duell bestehen?", fragte Severus herausfordernd.

„Ein Duell? Ja schon...gegen wen?" Ein leises, gemeines Grinsen glitt über sein Gesicht. Mary-Ann schluckte, dieses Grinsen lehrte sie das Fürchten. Der Professor sah sich kurz um und blieb bei Draco hängen.

„Mr. Malfoy, wie wäre es?" Draco grinste und nickte.

„Gern, Sir!" Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und trat in die Mitte des Raumes.

Mary-Ann schluckte sich hart, sie wusste genau, warum er Draco gewählt hatte. Hatte sie doch einmal erwähnt, dass sie den Jungen für besser hielt.

„Nun?" Der Professor sah sie fragend an. Sie nickte und trat ebenfalls nach vorn, ein leichtes Aufblitzen in den Augen. „Gut, alle anderen treten bitte zurück. Bei diesem Duell sind außer den Todessprüchen, sämtliche Zauber und Flüche erlaubt."

„Auch die verbotenen, Sir?", fragte Draco leise.

„Sämtliche Sprüche, die schwarzmagischen und auch die verbotenen..." Severus sah zu, wie die beiden Kontrahenten sich aufstellten. „Das Duell ist beendet, sobald einer von Ihnen mit dem Imperius belegt wurde und den Befehl ausgeführt hat.", erklärte er noch und trat dann ebenfalls zurück.

°°

Mary-Ann und Draco verbeugten sich voreinander und schritten dann in die Ausgangsposition. Draco warf den ersten Fluch, einen einfachen Kitzelfluch. Mary-Ann wich ihm gekonnt aus, sie wartete ein paar Flüche ab, bevor auch sie endlich angriff. Sie traf besser als er, aber auch Draco konnte einigen Flüchen ausweichen. So ging es eine ganze Weile hin und her, bis Mary-Ann von Dracos Cruciatus getroffen wurde.

Sie ging auf die Knie, riss den Mund auf, aber sie schrie nicht. Nur ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihr, als sie sich vor Schmerz krümmte. Draco riss verstört die Augen auf und löste den Zauber, er sah Mary-Ann entschuldigend an.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Malewig?", fragte Severus ehrlich besorgt, während Mary-Ann sich langsam aufrappelte.

„Es geht schon, Sir. Ich hatte es mir nur nicht so arg vorgestellt.", murmelte sie.

Auch der nächste Fluch traf sie, wieder ein Cruciatus, aber diesmal kam sie schneller auf die Füße. Auch ihr Gegner war schnell, er schickte sofort den nächsten Fluch los. Mary-Ann hob abwehrend die linke Hand, für einen Schildzauber blieb nicht genug Zeit.

Verblüfft beobachtete Draco, wie sein Zauber an Mary-Anns Hand abprallte und da war er nicht der einzige. Ein Raunen ging durch die Zuschauerreihen. Sogar Mary-Ann sah irritiert auf ihre Hand, sie grinste unsicher. ‚Danke Dad!', dachte sie dann.

„Imperio!" Draco hatte ihre Unachtsamkeit ausgenutzt und der Fluch losgeschickt. Er traf sie direkt und Mary-Ann blieb steif stehen. „Steig auf den Stuhl und gackere wie ein Huhn!", rief er. Mary-Ann hob den Fuß und hielt dann inne, man konnte ihren inneren Kampf in ihrem Gesicht beobachten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergiss es!", rief sie und schüttelte so den Fluch ab. Ein leises Jubeln kam von ihren Klassenkameraden. „Infirmare ossis!", rief sie. Draco sackte zu Boden, er sah Mary-Ann perplex an.

„Was zum Teufel war das denn?", fragte er.

„Infirmare...Schwächezauber!", erklärte Mary-Ann. Draco hob seinen Zauberstab, doch diesmal war sie schneller. „Infirmare mens!" Draco bekam einen dümmlichen Blick und erhob sich langsam vom Boden.

„Was tue ich denn hier?", fragte er irritiert. Mary-Ann hob grinsend die Schultern.

„Imperio!" Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und flüsterte Draco etwas ins Ohr. Daraufhin ging Draco in die Hocke. Er hüpfte durch den Raum und quakte dabei wie ein Frosch. Das Lachen der Zuschauer hallte durch den Raum und Mary-Ann löste ihren Zauber, sie grinste Draco an. „Sorry, aber ich glaube, ich habe gewonnen." Er nickte und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Gratuliere! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dem Imperius so leicht abschütteln kannst. Aber ich denke auch, dass du es mit Todessern nicht so leicht hättest, die sind nämlich stärker als ich.", bemerkte Draco leise.

„Ich kann es nur versuchen!", meinte Mary-Ann, als der Professor zu ihnen trat.

„Du könntest ja erst mal versuchen, ob du den Imperius den Professors abwehren kannst. --- Das wäre doch ein Versuch wert, oder Sir?"

°°

Severus sah Draco überrascht an, doch dann nickte er.

„Wären Sie denn bereit, mir zu vertrauen, Miss Malewig?", fragte er leise, beinahe flüsternd. Mary-Ann nickte unsicher.

„Legen Sie los, Sir!", bat sie und holte tief Luft. Sie sah, wie der Professor seinen Zauberstab hob und hörte den Fluch. °Imperio° Plötzlich fühlte sich ihr Kopf wie leergefegt an. Mary-Ann rührte sich nicht mehr, ganz leise drang eine Stimme zu ihr durch. Er wendete Legilimens an, das konnte Mary-Ann nur ahnen, denn er bewegte seine Lippen nicht, nur sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen.

‚Verraten Sie Ihren Klassenkameraden ein kleines Geheimnis!", befahl seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Das Geschehen vom Vorabend baute sich wie ein Bild in ihrem Geist auf. Mary-Ann schluckte.

„Ich...ich habe..." Sie verstummte und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn sie das verriet, würde sie sich blamieren, sie würde sich zum Gespött der Schule machen, da war sie sich sicher. Und das nur wegen ihrer dummen Gefühle. Das wollte sie nicht! Sie schüttelte die Erinnerung ab und damit auch den Fluch. „Nein Sir, ich werde Ihrem Befehl nicht nachkommen!", flüsterte sie. Beifall brandete auf und Severus nickte ihr wohlwollend zu. Mary-Ann verstand, er hatte ihr vertraut. Er hatte darauf vertraut, dass sie stark genug war, dass sie ihm widerstehen konnte.

„Schluss für heute!", rief er aus. Plaudernd verließen die Schüler den Raum der Wünsche, während Mary-Ann noch zusammen packte.

„Ein tolles Duell, Draco!", murmelte sie und verabschiedete sich im Gang von dem Jungen. Guter Dinge lief Mary-Ann in ihre Gemächer.

°°

Sie saß wieder schlafend im Sessel am Kamin, wieder mit einem Buch im Arm. Doch diesmal war Mary-Ann nicht allein im Büro, sie wusste, dass Severus im kleinen Labor nebenan beschäftigt war. Sie hatte ihm ihre Hilfe angeboten, er hatte natürlich abgelehnt.

Doch dieses Mal weckte er sie, als es an der Zeit war zu gehen. Sie richtete sich gähnend auf und rieb sich die Augen.

„Schlafenszeit, Miss Malewig!", erklärte Severus leise.

„Ich geh schon, Sir! Wie lief es im Labor, kommen Sie voran?" Der Professor sah sie verblüfft an, noch nie hatte ihn jemand nach den Fortschritten seiner Arbeit befragt. „Oh...Verzeihung Sir, ich wollte Ihnen mit meiner Neugierde nicht zu nahe treten.", bemerkte Mary-Ann und trat langsam zur Tür. „Gute Nacht, Sir!"

„Schlafen Sie gut, Miss Malewig!", rief Severus ihr nach.

°°

„Miss Malewig?" Mary-Ann sah erschrocken von ihrem Frühstück auf und direkt in Severus' dunkle Augen.

„Professor Snape?" Sie schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln.

„Ich bräuchte nun doch Ihre Hilfe...heute Abend in meinen Büro? Natürlich nur wenn Sie Zeit haben." Er sah sie fragend an.

„Ich werde da sein, Sir!"

„Danke!" Langsam schritt er zum Lehrertisch davon und Mary-Ann wandte sich wieder ihrem Teller zu.

„Wir wollten doch heute Abend zusammen lernen!", bemerkte ihr Sitznachbar, Ferdinand, ebenfalls siebte Stufe, anklagend.

„Ihr schafft das auch ohne mich!", winkte Mary-Ann ab und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Sie wusste genau, wie er sich fühlte, morgen früh würden die Abschlussprüfungen beginnen und sogar Mary-Ann fürchtete sich davor.

°°

Leise klopfte sie an die Tür des Büros und drückte die Klinke hinab. Mary-Ann sah den Professor am Schreibtisch sitzen, er schlummerte selig. Sie überlegte, ob sie wieder gehen sollte, doch es hatte wichtig geklungen, heute Morgen. Sie räusperte sich laut und Severus fuhr aus dem Schlaf.

„Verzeihung, Sir!", flüsterte Mary-Ann, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Setzen Sie sich!", bat er stattdessen. Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und sah den Professor abwartend an.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie, als er nichts tat, um ihre Anwesenheit zu erklären.

„Ich brauche Sie als Versuchsobjekt..."

* * *

Das war's für heute...war es okay? Meinungen über den GOButton an mich.

Es werden noch so zirka 4 Kapitel, vorerst...

LG Noel


	15. Fieber

Weiter geht es...

Viel Spaß...

* * *

14. Fieber

_„Ich brauche Sie als Versuchsobjekt..."_

Mary-Ann sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Keine Mäuse gefunden, Sir?", fragte sie schließlich. Sie entlockte dem Professor ein leises Schmunzeln damit.

„Es geht um einen Anti-Veritaserum...ich kann kaum eine Maus zum Lügen bringen, oder?", erklärte er dann. Mary-Ann schmunzelte nun auch, ein blöder Gedanke war ihr durch den Kopf geschossen. ‚Einen Versuch wäre es aber wert...' Sie schluckte.

„Okay...und was soll ich tun?"

Severus reichte ihr eine Phiole.

„Das ist der Antitrank." Mary-Ann trank ihn ohne zu zögern aus. Sie vertraute ihm, so sehr, wie auch ihr Vater ihm vertraut hatte.

„Mmh, schmeckt ganz angenehm...", murmelte sie überrascht. Er wartete einen Moment ab und reichte ihr dann ein Glas Kürbissaft.

„Da ist das Veritaserum drin.", merkte er an, doch Mary-Ann hatte das Glas schon geleert.

„Und nun?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Lügen Sie wie gedruckt." Severus setzte sich genau ihr gegenüber.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?"

„Milicent Bulstrode!" Das war der erste Name, der ihr eingefallen war, wo sie doch heute erst aneinander geraten waren. Severus schnaubte leise.

„Wie alt sind Sie?"

„Dreizehn Jahre!"

„Kennen Sie Harry Potter?"

„Nein, Sir!"

„Sagt Ihnen der Name, Lord Voldemort etwas?" Mary-Ann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nie davon gehört, Sir!"

„Haben Sie jemals einen Professor geküsst?", fragte Severus schließlich leise. Sie lächelte leicht.

„Nein, so etwas würde ich nie tun, Sir!"

„Warum haben Sie mich geküsst?" Mary-Ann schluckte leicht. Was erwartete er für eine Antwort? Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich wollte es schon lange mal tun, ich konnte einfach nicht anders." Severus nickte.

„Gut, das war es schon. Danke für Ihre Hilfe."

„Ihr Gegenmittel hilf also? Das ist gut, in den richtigen Händen...wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass Verbrecher mit Hilfe dieses Trankes ihrer Strafe entgehen..." Mary-Ann schauderte.

„Ich brauche ihn nur für mich. Der dunkle Lord hat etwas vor und ich will nicht unvorbereitet sein, wenn er vorstößt. Ich möchte selbst entscheiden können, was er von mir erfährt und was nicht."

„Dann müssen Sie einen Weg finden, das Mittel unauffällig einzunehmen. Wie lange braucht es, um wirksam zu sein, bevor man das Veritaserum einnehmen kann?", wollte Mary-Ann nun wissen.

„Nur einen Augenblick, ich wollte vorhin nur sicher gehen." Severus sprach noch lange mit ihr, über die Möglichkeiten der Vorsorge, wie man das Mittel verbergen konnte und es dann doch ohne aufzufallen einnehmen konnte. Es musste ja schließlich auch im gefesselten Zustand funktionieren.

Es schlug bereits elf Uhr, als sie aufschreckten und Mary-Ann auf die Füße sprang.

„Oje, jetzt habe ich Sie solange aufgehalten. Dabei müssen Sie morgen früh raus, die Prüfungen beginnen...",murmelte Severus perplex.

„Das ist schon okay, Sir!" Mary-Ann schnappte ihre Tasche und lief hinaus.

„Gute Nacht und lassen Sie sich nicht von Filch erwischen!"

„Ach was, er wird mir bestimmt glauben, dass ich bei Ihnen war. Gute Nacht!" Severus sah ihr kurz nach, bis die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

°°

Die ersten Prüfungen brachte Mary-Ann noch recht leicht hinter sich, doch dann konnte man eine Veränderung an ihr wahrnehmen. Es schien, als schlich sie nur noch durchs Schloss, blass und erschöpft. Doch sie nahm noch immer die Möglichkeit, in Ruhe im Büro des Direktors zu lernen, wahr. Oft saß Severus hinter seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete sie besorgt.

„Geht es Ihnen wirklich gut, Miss Malewig?", fragte er sie schließlich eines Abends vorsichtig. Sie saß mit einer Decke um die Schultern, zitternd am Feuer.

„Ich bin okay, Sir! Es ist nur noch morgen, dann habe ich ja frei.", flüsterte sie.

„Haben Sie wenigstens etwas gegessen?" Ein leises, entschuldigendes Lächeln glitt über Mary-Anns Gesicht.

„Keine Sorge Sir, ich breche nicht wieder in Ihren Armen zusammen." Severus schenkte ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf...vielleicht sollten Sie doch zur Medihexe gehen?", meinte er noch, als Mary-Ann sich zum Gehen aufraffte.

„Das ist nicht nötig, es ist nur noch ein Tag."

„Wenn Sie meinen, dann gute Nacht, Miss Malewig!"

„Gute Nacht, Sir!" Mary-Ann ging langsam hinaus.

°°

Die letzte Prüfung, in VgddK, brachte Mary-Ann mit Ach und Krach hinter sich. Sie vertauschte zwei Zauber in der Theorie und auch im praktischen setzte sie einmal falsch an. Sie bemerkte ihren Fehler noch rechtzeitig und auch der Prüfer war so nett, ihr eine Chance zu geben. Er entließ sie dann auch mit einer großen Erleichterung im Herzen, als er sagte:

„Keine Sorge Miss, Sie haben bestanden!" Müde, aber mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, verließ Mary-Ann die große Halle.

Sie ließ sich auf dem Gelände ins Gras fallen und atmete tief durch. All ihre angestauten Gefühle und Empfindungen fielen von ihr ab und sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Mary-Ann spürte, wie sich jemand neben ihr nieder ließ und ihr den Arm um die Schultern legte.

„Jetzt ist es doch vorbei, du hast es hinter dir!", flüsterte Harry.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?", fragte ein Mädchen. Mary-Ann sah auf und direkt in Serenas Gesicht.

„Es ist okay, ich hatte nur Panik, dass ich durchfalle.", stammelte sie schniefend.

„Sag mal, hat Snape dich eigentlich mal wegen einem Trank angesprochen?", fragte Serena leise.

„Wieso sollte er, wir haben ihm doch nicht gesagt, dass Any ihn verloren hat.", murmelte Harry.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas ahnte."

„Er wusste es, er hat mich dazu verdonnert, den Trank mit ihm zu brauen. Er funktioniert auch.", erklärte Mary-Ann nachdem sie sich die Nase geputzt hatte.

„Klasse und er hat nichts gesagt, von wegen der schwarzmagischen Zutaten?", fragte Harry überrascht. Mary-Ann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein nichts... Ich werde wieder reingehen, vielleicht hole ich ein bisschen Schlaf nach."

„Ja, ruh dich aus, du hast es dir verdient. Ach...magst du morgen mit nach Hogsmeade kommen?", fragte Serena noch.

„Klar, wann wollt ihr los?"

„Nach dem Frühstück?", schlug Harry vor. Mary-Ann nickte und ging langsam zum Schloss...

°°

Severus genoss die angenehme Ruhe im Schloss, langsam schlenderte er durch die verwaisten Gänge. Er mochte die Hogsmeade Wochenenden, dann verließen die meisten Schüler bereits nach dem Frühstück das Schloss. Severus bog in den nächsten Gang ab und hörte von einer nahen Treppe laute Stimmen. Leise stieg er hinauf und fand sich vor dem Eingang zu Mary-Anns Räumen wieder. Eine seiner Slytherins stand mit Potter davor.

„Darf ich fragen, warum Sie nicht nach Hogsmeade unterwegs sind? Was hecken Sie wieder aus, Mr. Potter?", fragte Severus leise. Harry fuhr herum.

„Wir wollten Any abholen, sie wollte uns begleiten."

„Aber sie war nicht beim Frühstück.", murmelte Serena. „Und...und das Bild meint, dass sie zu Hause ist." Der Bewohner des Bildes nickte.

„Miss Mary-Ann hat seit gestern Nachmittag ihre Räume nicht verlassen.", bestätigte er.

„Machen Sie sich wirklich Sorgen?", fragte Severus vorsichtig. Harry nickte heftig.

„Es ging ihr die letzten Tage nicht gut!", flüsterte er.

„Fallen Angel!", sagte Severus und das Portrait schwang auf. Langsam traten die drei in das Zimmer. Serena entdeckte Mary-Ann sofort, sie lag im Bett. Verschwitzt und mit verstrubbeltem Haar, warf sie sich in den Kissen herum.

„Any?" Vorsichtig strich Serena ihr das Haar aus der Stirn. „Sie glüht.", flüsterte sie und sah den Professor an. Severus trat nun ebenfalls ans Bett, er fühlte die Temperatur.

„Potter, holen Sie die Medihexe, schnell!", rief er aus.

„Ganz ruhig, Miss Malewig.", flüsterte Severus. Serena drückte ihm ein kaltes, feuchtes Tuch in die Hand. Vorsichtig legte er es auf Mary-Anns Stirn, als Harry außer Atem ins Zimmer stürmte.

„Wo ist Madam Pomfrey, Harry?", fragte Serena überrascht.

„Sie sagt sie hat keine Zeit für Albernheiten. Sie hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass Professor Snape mich schickt.", erklärte Harry schnaufend.

„Das gibt es doch nicht.", flüsterte Serena und sah den Professor an. Er sah ärgerlich aus, nachdenklich sah er auf Mary-Ann hinunter.

°°

Severus hob sie aus dem Bett, eingewickelt in ihre Decke kuschelte Mary-Ann sich ein wenig an seine Brust, während Severus sie durch die einsamen Gänge zum Krankenflügel trug. Serena beobachtete ihn mit einem verblüfften Lächeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er sich einmal so um eine Schülerin kümmern würde, noch dazu um eine Gryffindor.

Besorgt sah Severus auf die junge Frau in seinen Armen hinab. Sie glühte und war unruhig, bis sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Er sah, wie sie an ihm schnupperte und dann sogar lächelte. Severus nahm sie noch ein wenig fester in die Arme, als er die Treppen hinunterstieg. Wenig später stieß er mit dem Fuß die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf.

„Poppy, Sie werden sich sofort um dieses Mädchen kümmern!", rief er laut. Dann bettete er Mary-Ann sanft auf eines der Betten. „Sie hat hohes Fieber. Und wenn das nächste Mal ein Schüler um Ihre Hilfe bittet, dann helfen Sie auch!" Severus bedachte die Medihexe mit einem kalten Blick.

°°

Madam Pomfrey nickt kleinlaut und untersuchte Mary-Ann. Man konnte ihren Schatten hinter dem Vorhang immer wieder den Kopf schütteln sehen. Schließlich breitete sie die Decke über den zitternden Körper und schob den Vorhang zur Seite. Nachdenklich glitt der Blick der Medihexe über Mary-Ann, sie legte wieder eine kühle Kompresse auf ihre Stirn.

Harry betrat lautlos den Krankenflügel, doch Serena bemerkte ihn sofort.

„Wo warst du so lange, Harry?", fragte sie gleich.

„Ich habe Fawkes zu mir gebracht. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie lange Any krank sein wird.", erklärte er und sah zu dem Bett. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ich kann nichts finden. Es gibt keinen Grund für das Fieber.", murmelte die Medihexe bedrückt.

„Wie, es gibt keinen Grund? Man bekommt doch nicht so ohne weiteres Fieber!", rief Serena überrascht.

„Vielleicht ist es nichts physisches, sondern etwas psychisches.", murmelte Harry.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja, Any hat sich ziemlich unter Druck gesetzt, in den letzten Wochen...die Prüfungen und so.", erklärte er.

„Das könnte stimmen...vielleicht braucht Miss Malewig einfach Ruhe...", meinte nun auch die Medihexe. Severus sah auf Mary-Ann hinunter, sie schlief, zwar unruhig, aber sie schlief. Er nickte und verließ den Krankenflügel, er deutete Harry und Serena, es ihm gleich zu tun.

°°

Harry und Serena sahen während der Mittagspause nach Mary-Ann, sie machten sich langsam wirklich Sorgen.

„Sie schläft nun schon seit zwei Tagen durch!", bemerkte Harry.

„Das ist kein richtiger Schlaf..." Harry fuhr herum.Der Direktorstand am Fenster des Krankenzimmers. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin, erklärte er: „Dieser Schlaf ist ein Kampf, sie muss das Fieber überwinden...dann wird sie wahrscheinlich erst richtig schlafen, um sich zu erholen." Serena nickte und setzte sich zu Mary-Ann ans Bett. Sie strich ihr sanft das Haar aus der Stirn.

„Ist die Temperatur gesunken?", fragte sie überrascht. Harry sah auf und der Professor trat heran, er befühlte Mary-Anns Stirn.

„Hmm, sieht so aus, als wäre das Fieber vergangen.", murmelte auch er.

Ein Seufzen kam vom Bett und die drei sahen erwartungsvoll zu ihr hinab. Mary-Anns Lider flatterten und langsam öffnete sie die Augen.

Mary-Ann brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen, wer da alles an ihrem Bett stand.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie verschlafen.

„Oh...Any, es ist schön, dass du wach bist." Serena umarmte sie.

„Du hast zwei Tage lang geschlafen, du hattest hohes Fieber." Harry drückte ihre Hand.

„Wenn ich zwei Tage lang geschlafen habe, warum bin ich dann so müde?", fragte Mary-Ann leise. Immer wieder fielen ihr die Augen zu.

„Du hast das Fieber bekämpfen müssen, das macht müde, sagt Professor Snape.", flüsterte Serena. Mary-Ann sah ihn verschlafen an, sie lächelte sanft, dann schloss sie die Augen und war bald wieder eingeschlafen.

* * *

Schluss für heute...aber noch ist nicht aller Tage abend...Sev und Any kommen wieder keine Frage...°grinsen muss° Sorry, bin wohl ein bißchen durch den Wind.

Übrigens habe ich hier bei ein Forum , wo ich mich und natürlich auch euch gerade frage, ist Severus wirklich böse? Sagt mir ruhig eure Meinung, ich würde mich freuen...

GLG Noel


	16. Abschlussfeier

Und weiter...

Viel Spaß...

* * *

15. Abschlussfeier

Es waren nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Sommerferien, doch Mary-Ann hatte keinen Unterricht mehr. Sie hatte einige Vorbereitungskurse, wie ihre Mitschüler, für den Arbeitsalltag oder fürs Studium. Mary-Ann hatte sich für ein Studium entschieden, nun hatte sie einen Kurs bei Slughorn für Zaubertränke und einen bei Tonks, für VgddK. Mary-Ann konnte sich einfach nicht für eines der Fächer entscheiden, aber ihr neuer Mentor, ein Professor einer fernen Universität hatte ihr die Möglichkeit gelassen, beide Fächer zu behalten.

°°

Sie saß unter einem Baum am Ufer des Sees und faltete gerade ein Pergament zusammen, als Harry sich zu ihr setzte. Sie lächelte dem Freund leise zu, ihr Geheimnis hatte sie tief verbunden, ihre Freundschaft aufgebaut und vertieft.

„Hey, Harry!"

„Wie geht es dir, Any?" Ihre Antwort war nur ein Lächeln. „Sag mal, meinst du, wir können uns in den Ferien in der Winkelgasse treffen? Serena und die anderen kommen auch." Mary-Ann senkte betrübt den Kopf.

„Eigentlich gerne..." Sie seufzte. „...aber ich werde nicht in Europa sein."

„Wie denn das?" Harry sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ich fliege am Sonntag von London aus direkt nach Australien. Ich habe eine Woche, um mich einzugewöhnen, dann beginnt mein Studium an der Ayers-Rock-University. Professor Galadrion möchte, dass ich sobald wie möglich anfange...", erklärte Mary-Ann.

„Galadrion? Ich habe diesen Namen schon mal gehört...", überlegte Harry.

„Er hat den Adversus-Sitis-Trank erfunden.", half Mary-Ann nach.

„Ja genau, der hilft Vampiren normal zu leben, oder?" Sie nickte langsam. „Dann hast du ja gar keine Ferien...", bemerkte Harry leise. „Dann musst du aber gut auf dich acht geben, nicht dass du wieder Fieber bekommst." Mary-Ann lächelte.

„Keine Sorge, jetzt weiß ich ja, dass ich es schaffen kann."

Ein leises Knacken ließ die beiden herumfahren, doch es war nichts zu entdecken. Kopfschüttelnd standen sie auf und machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

°°

„Galadrion...Australien..." Er stand an den Baum gelehnt und furchte die Stirn. Er wollte sich freuen für sie, dass sie einen großen Mentor gefunden hatte, aber irgendwie wollte es ihm nicht so recht gelingen. „Reiß dich zusammen, Severus. Sie wird etwas großes, das wolltest du doch..." Severus löste sich von dem Baum und entfernte sich vom Schloss, er brauchte etwas Zeit.

°°

Mary-Ann rieb sich die Arme und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, sie musste erst mal Luft holen. Sie war ohne Partner zum Ball gekommen und doch war sie ständig am Tanzen. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick über die Gesellschaft gleiten. Sie lächelte und war doch irgendwie traurig, dass nun alles vorbei sein sollte, die leichte Zeit der Jugend. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, nun hörte sie sich schon an wie ihre Mutter. Sie hatten die letzten Tage miteinander verbracht. Ihre Hauslehrerin hatte das arrangiert, wo doch Mary-Ann keine Ferien haben würde.

Sie spazierte zum Büffet, es war nicht weit vom Lehrertisch aufgebaut. So war es kaum ein Zufall, dass Minerva sie entdeckte.

„Severus, Sie denken hoffentlich daran, dass unserer jahrgangsbesten Schülerin noch ein Tanz mit dem Direktor gehört.", hörte Mary-Ann sie sagen. War das wahr, musste er wirklich mit ihr tanzen? Sie hatte schließlich den besten Abschluss ihres Jahrgangs geschafft. Mary-Anns Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

„Und wenn ich nicht tanzen will?" Sie schloss die Augen, als sie die Worte des Professors vernahm.  
"Warum sollten Sie? Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen, gut eine Gryffindor, aber hübsch und klug."

„Aber sie hat mich nachgeahmt und sie will es mir nicht zeigen." Mary-Ann fuhr herum und sah irritiert zum Lehrertisch.

„Das beschäftigt Sie immer noch? Das ist doch längst gegessen.", murmelte sie.

„Außerdem..." Ferdinand hatte ebenfalls gelauscht. „...wäre es nicht mehr authentisch."

„Wie meinen Sie das?" Severus sah die beiden fragend an.

„Sie haben sich verändert. Mancher würde Sie in der Geste nicht mehr erkennen.", erklärte Ferdinand leise.

„Aber...wenn Sie es unbedingt sehen wollen...wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass es Sie so sehr beschäftigt..." Mary-Ann drehte sich um.

„Passen Sie auf, Professor!", rief Ferdinand und grinste.

°°

Mary-Ann holte tief Luft und dann tat sie es wieder, sie drehte sich schwungvoll um, so dass ihr Umhang wehte. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und dann versuchte sie sich an dem kalten Blick, doch sie musste lächeln und versagte, denn es brachte ihre Augen zum Leuchten.

„Es klappt nicht mehr.", flüsterte sie.

„Weil ich mich verändert habe.", bemerkte Severus verblüfft. Mary-Ann zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern, aber Minerva lächelte.

„Na, nun gibt es ja keinen Grund mehr, nicht zu tanzen, oder Severus?" Er seufzte und erhob sich langsam.

„Sie müssen nicht mit mir tanzen, wenn Sie nicht wollen!", murmelte Mary-Ann. Severus sah auf, er lächelte leicht, was Mary-Anns Knie weich werden ließ, als er ihr seine Hand entgegen streckte.

Langsam traten sie auf die Tanzfläche. Er zog sie in seine Arme und als das Musikstück begann, schwebten sie über die Tanzfläche. Mary-Ann legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, sie genoss seine Wärme, seinen Geruch und lauschte dem Klopfen seines Herzens.

Für einen Moment legte Severus seine Wange auf ihr Haar und sog den Geruch ihres Haares in sich auf. ‚Pfirsich und Mandel und ein Hauch Himbeere' Nein, die Himbeere kam von ihrer Haut. Viel zu schnell war der Tanz vorüber und Severus löste sich von ihr. Er brachte sie zurück zum Büffet, verbeugte sich und ging davon.

Mary-Ann sah ihm nach, doch ihr blieb nicht lange Zeit, schon fragte der nächste Junge nach einem Tanz. Erst eine halbe Stunde später landete sie wieder am Büffet und griff nach einem Glas Punsch.

„Ihr Vater wäre stolz auf Sie, Miss Malewig." Mary-Ann sah auf und in das freundliche Gesicht ihrer Hauslehrerin.

„Danke, ich hoffe, dass er stolz auf mich sein kann."

„Oh doch. Sie haben einen tollen Abschluss und einen Ausbildungsplatz bei einem der bekanntesten Potionmasters. Albus muss einfach stolz sein." Minerva nickte ihr lächelnd zu.

„Ich werde ihn lange nicht mehr sehen, oder mit ihm sprechen...", seufzte Mary-Ann betrübt.

„Fragen Sie Professor Snape, er lässt Sie sich bestimmt verabschieden.", meinte Minerva aufmunternd.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihn wirklich fragen..." Mary-Ann verließ die große Halle.

°°

Sie ging nicht zum Büro des Schulleiters, zuerst lief sie zu ihren Räumen. Sie holte Fawkes, er sollte in Hogwarts bleiben, hier wurde er mehr gebraucht.

Langsam ging sie durchs Schloss zum Gang mit dem Wasserspeier. Sie versuchte ihr Glück mit dem alten Passwort. Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie sich von der Treppe emportragen.

„Warum hat er das Passwort nicht geändert?", fragte sie den Phönix flüsternd.

Vorsichtig betrat sie das Büro.

„Was tust du hier, Any? Du solltest bei der Abschlussfeier sein.", bemerkte Albus ruhig.

„Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden..." Sie setzte Fawkes ab. „...und Fawkes herbringen. Er sollte hier bleiben, vielleicht kann er helfen. Dem Orden oder Sev...dem Schulleiter." Ihr Vater schmunzelte bei ihrem Versprecher.

„Du hast ihn wirklich geküsst?" Sie nickte verlegen errötend. „Warum?"

„Ich wollte es schon lange tun, ich konnte nicht anders.", murmelte sie.

„Ich dachte, das wäre gelogen?", fragte Albus verwirrt.

„Mir fiel keine Lüge ein...du weißt doch, du weißt was..."

„Was du fühlst? Ja Kleines, das weiß ich. Was nun?"

„Ich fliege morgen Abend nach Australien und werde studieren, mehr nicht..." Albus sah sie von seinem Bilderrahmen aus traurig an.

„Und deine Gefühle für Severus?"

„Die vergehen...irgendwann...hoffe ich..." Mary-Ann trat an das Bild, sanft strich sie darüber.

„Mach es gut, Dad! Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald...in den nächsten Ferien..." Sie trat langsam zurück. „Nicht weinen, Kleines.", flüsterte Albus, als sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Mary-Ann wandte sich zum Gehen und stockte.

„Ich hatte nicht bemerkt...dass Sie hier sind, Sir!"

* * *

So...dass war es mal wieder...Wie wäre es? Hat jemand ein Review übrig? Ich würde mich riesig freuen...

LG Noel


	17. Alles oder nichts

Okay...ich glaube, jetzt geht es irgendwie zu schnell...aber besser bekomme ich es nicht mehr hin...

Viel Spaß...

* * *

16. Alles, oder nichts...

_„Ich hatte nicht bemerkt...dass Sie hier sind, Sir!"_

Severus lehnte an der Wand und sah sie eigenartig an. Wie viel hatte er wohl mitbekommen? Mary-Ann trat zur Tür , sie hatte die Klinke schon in der Hand, als er neben sie trat. Er hielt die Tür zu und Mary-Ann fühlte sich an den Abend erinnert, als er sie nach seiner Ernennung zum Schulleiter abgefangen hatte. Sie schluckte.

„Sir?"

°°

Severus schreckte zusammen, als sich die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete. Wer sollte ihn heute Abend noch behelligen? Überrascht beobachtete Severus, wie Mary-Ann den Phönix auf die Stange neben der Treppe setzte.

Er belauschte das Gespräch, zwischen ihr und Albus. Bestürzt hielt er die Luft an. Sie sprachen über Gefühle. Sollte das heißen, sie empfand etwas? Für ihn? Sie wollte ihre Gefühle verdrängen, sah sie denn keine Chance? Severus schlich zur Tür, er lehnte sich an die Wand daneben. Sie erschrak heftig, als sie ihn entdeckte. Bedrückt sah er ihre Tränen. Er beobachtete, wie sie einfach gehen wollte. Das konnte er einfach nicht zulassen, nicht so. Erst musste er ihr etwas beichten. Schon lange beherrschten diese Gedanken sein Leben, er musste es endlich aussprechen. Er versperrte ihr den Weg. Sie schluckte hart und er spürte ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, als sie stockend fragte:

„Sir?"

Langsam hob er seine Hand und legte sie sanft an ihre Wange. Severus beobachtete, wie sie ihre Augen schloss und sich in seine Hand schmiegte. Er strich ihr das Haar hinters Ohr und seine Hand glitt in ihren Nacken. Sie erschauerte leicht und Severus wollte sich zurückziehen, doch ihre Blicke hielten ihn auf. Sie schien ihm direkt ins Herz zu sehen. Langsam trat er einen Schritt näher zu ihr, er trat über seinen eigenen Schatten, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen.  
Sie schloss die Augen, ihr Atem ging schneller, unregelmäßiger, sie öffnete leicht ihre Lippen.  
Severus betrachtete die junge Frau vor sich genau, er prägte sich jede Linie ihres Antlitzes ein. Er schloss die Augen erst, kurz bevor seine Lippen die ihren berührten.

Ihre Lippen gaben unter seinen nach, bevor sie den Kuss erwiderte. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und zog Severus an sich. Mary-Ann seufzte an seinem Mund, ihre Zunge strich sanft über seine Lippen.  
Entgeistert riss er die Augen auf, um sie gleich wieder zu schließen. Severus ließ ihre Zunge ein, ließ Mary-Ann ihn erforschen. Seine Zunge kämpfte kurz mit ihrer. Als Mary-Ann ihre Zunge zurückzog, folgte er ihr, nun war es an Severus, ihren Mund zu erkunden.

°°

Severus legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und hielt sie fest, als sie sich an ihn presste. Er spürte, wie sich ein Kribbeln in ihm ausbreitete, besonders in der Leistengegend, erregt stöhnte er auf. Mary-Ann lächelte an seinen Lippen, bevor sie sich atemlos von ihm löste. Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern blickte schweratmend auf seine, sich schnell hebende Brust. Ihre Hände spielten noch immer mit seinem Haar und auch er hielt sie noch immer bei der Hüfte. Langsam fasste er Mary-Ann beim Kinn und hob ihren Kopf behutsam an.

„Sieh mich an.", bat er leise. Sie gehorchte und was Severus in ihren Augen sah, ließ ihn lächeln. „Ist es wirklich wahr? Empfindest du so viel für mich?", fragte er sanft. Mary-Ann schlug die Lider nieder, sie holte tief Luft und sah ihn wieder an. Sie strich Severus über die Wange und nickte.

„Ich...ich liebe dich." Severus zog sie fest an sich und schloss die Augen, er hielt sie einfach nur fest an sich gedrückt. „Warum bist du eigentlich nicht in der großen Halle, Professor? Hast du dich weggeschlichen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Ich bin nicht so für Partys und ich bin froh...dass ich hier war...Du wolltest fortgehen...deine Gefühle verbergen...mich vergessen...", murmelte Severus und sah sie traurig an. Mary-Ann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich könnte dich nie vergessen, Severus." Er seufzte und lächelte sie an. „Was ist?", fragte sie deshalb verblüfft.

„Es gefällt mir, wie du meinen Namen sagst." Nun lächelte auch sie.

„Severus..." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft, irgendwann stöhnte Severus überrascht auf, als Mary-Ann ihre Hände unter seine Roben schob. Irgendwie arbeitete sie sich durch die verschiedenen Kleiderschichten. Severus atmete heftiger, er löste den Kuss und sah ihr fragend in die Augen, während ihre Hände weiter über seine nackte Haut glitten. Er zog die Haarklammern aus ihrer Frisur und ließ die weichen Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten, bevor er den Verschluss ihres Umhangs löste.

Während sie den Umhang von seinen Schultern schob, öffnete er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Mary-Ann strich ihm behutsam über die muskulöse Brust, glitt über seine Schultern, seinen Rücken zu seinem Hosenbund. Severus atmete scharf ein und sah sie ernst an.

„Willst du das wirklich?" Sie schmunzelte und öffnete bereits den Gürtel.

°°

Severus hielt ihre Hände fest und deutete auf die Bilder, die schnell so taten, als wenn sie schliefen.

„Nicht hier...komm!" Er zog Mary-Ann hinter sich her zur Treppe.

Severus ließ ihr einen Augenblick, um sich umzuschauen, dann zog er sie wieder an sich. Einen Moment später glitt das Kleid von ihren Schultern und Severus trat einen Schritt zurück. Bewundernd wanderte sein Blick über ihre sanft gewundenen Kurven, nur verhüllt vom weichen Stoff ihrer Dessous. Mary-Ann lächelte sanft, sie schnipste mit den Fingern und Severus' Hose war verschwunden.

„Kleine Hexe!", flüsterte Severus. Er ließ seine Hände von ihrer Taille hinauf zu ihrem Hals gleiten, strich ihr die Träger des Büstenhalters von den Schultern. Mary-Ann löste den Verschluss und der BH fiel zu Boden. Severus seufzte laut. „So wunderschön!" Er ließ seine Hände auf ihrem festen Busen ruhen und sah ihr in die Augen, er suchte nach Abwehr. Doch er fand nur Sehnsucht, Lust und Liebe in ihrem Blick.

Severus rieb leicht über ihre Brustwarzen, die sich sofort aufstellten und hart wurden. Er lächelte sanft und senkte seine Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er glitt mit seinen Lippen zu Mary-Anns Ohr und über ihren Hals zu ihren Brüsten. Sanft ließ er seine Zunge um ihre Brustwarzen kreisen, er saugte sie zwischen seine Lippen. Ein leichtes Knabbern ließ Mary-Ann aufseufzen.

„Severus..." In einer schnellen Bewegung hob Severus sie auf die Arme und trug sie zu seinem Bett. Langsam ließ er sie in die weichen, schwarzen Laken sinken.

°°

Mary-Ann sah ihn schweratmend an, sie lächelte ihm voller Sehnsucht zu. Sie genoss seinen Kuss, bevor er seine Lippen wieder wandern ließ. Mary-Ann schloss die Augen, für sie fühlte es sich an, als hätte Severus nicht nur zwei Hände, so wie er sie über ihren Körper streicheln ließ. Sie wand sich unter ihm, seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge, als seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel glitt. Behutsam schob er ihren Slip zur Seite. Mary-Ann stöhnte auf, er musste ihre Erregung spüren, ihre Feuchte.

Severus fand ihren empfindlichsten Punkt und sie bäumte sich auf, als er ihn leicht presste und dann anfing ihn zart zu reiben. Er legte sich neben sie, ließ seinen Finger sie in höhere Sphären treiben und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre.  
Mary-Ann seufzte und saugte an seiner Zunge, sie knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, während ihr Atem immer schneller ging.

„Was stellst du nur mit mir an?", fragte Severus leise. Sie verstand sofort, wovon er sprach, spürte sie doch seine Erregung unter ihren Händen. Und doch konnte sie nicht antworten, so sehr trieben seine Berührungen sie zum Wahnsinn.

„Severus...bitte...liebe mich!", flehte sie schließlich. Severus befreite sie beide von den letzten Kleidungsstücken, dann schob er sich langsam über sie. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss war das Einläuten, auf was da noch kommen möge.

°°

Behutsam drang Severus in sie ein, er stockte und sah sie irritiert an. Mary-Ann schloss ihre Augen, sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und hob sich ihm entgegen. Ein tiefes Seufzen und ihre Finger, die sich in seine Schultern gruben, ließen Severus den leisen Schmerz miterleben, den er ihr für einen Moment bereitete. Sanft begann er sich zu bewegen, tief drang er in sie und entzog sich ihr wieder. Mary-Ann passte sich recht schnell seinem Rhythmus an, sie hob sich ihm entgegen und umschlang ihn fest. Sie sah Severus in die Augen, sie hielt seinen Blick fest, sie atmete seinen Atem, so wie er auch ihren Atem in sich aufnahm. Mary-Ann stöhnte auf, als Severus sein Tempo erhöhte, er streichelte ihren Bauch, griff nach ihrer Brust und presste sie sanft. Er seufzte auf, als sich ihre Nägel mit leichtem Druck in seine Haut gruben. Er bemerkte an ihrem Stöhnen, ihrem Atmen, dass sie nicht mehr weit war, ihre Erlösung. Mary-Ann wand sich unter ihm, wimmerte leise und bäumte sich dann unter einem lauten Stöhnen auf. Sie zitterte vor Erregung und zog ihn an sich. Severus drang noch einmal tief in sie, bevor auch er den Höhepunkt erreichte.

„Severus..."

„Any..." Er sank erschöpft, aber gelöst auf sie. Mary-Ann schlang ihre Arme und Beine um ihn und hielt ihn fest, als er sich lösen wollte. „Aber...ich bin doch zu schwer für dich..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das ist okay, ich will dich einfach noch ein bisschen spüren..." Severus richtete sich ein wenig auf, er stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen um seine Last von ihr zu nehmen. Als er ihr ins Gesicht sah, stockte er.

„Du weinst...habe ich dir wehgetan?" Zärtlich wischte er ihr die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Nein, ich bin nur so unendlich glücklich...es war so viel schöner, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe!", flüsterte Mary-Ann schniefend.

„Ach Any, ich glaube, liebe dich." Seine Worte trieben ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Severus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nicht mehr weinen Kleines, das ertrage ich nicht." Sanft küsste er sie auf die Nasenspitze. „Danke, dass du mich liebst! W...was tust du?"

Severus spürte, wie sich in ihr etwas regt, wie sich ihr intimster Muskel um seine Männlichkeit zog und ihn wieder freiließ. Er bemerkte auch, wie er in Mary-Ann wuchs und wieder hart wurde. Sie liebten sich noch oft in dieser einen Nacht, mal sanft und dann wieder wild und animalisch.

°°

Severus erwachte als erster, er spürte das Kitzeln von Haaren auf seiner Brust und die Erinnerung kehrte zurück. Ein seliges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, zärtlich strich er Mary-Ann übers Haar. Erschrocken hielt er inne, als sie sich rührte und auf den Rücken drehte. „Severus!", kam ein Flüstern über ihre Lippen. Severus stütze sich auf seinen Ellenbogen und betrachtete sie in ihrem Schlaf. Er strich mit einem Finger über ihre Lippen, er wollte die Decke über Mary-Ann ziehen. Doch sein Blick war gefesselt von ihrer Jugend, ihrer Schönheit.

„Ich liebe dich, Any!", flüsterte er und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch. Träumerisch schloss er seine Augen und schmiegte seine Wange an ihre warme, weiche Haut.

°°

Mary-Ann erwachte von einer warmen Brise auf ihrem Bauch, irritiert sah sie auf und blickte auf schwarzes Haar hinab. Sanft ließ sie ihre Finger hindurchgleiten.

„Severus!" Ganz langsam sah er auf und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Morgen, Kleines!" Mary-Ann zog ihn zu sich hinauf und küsste ihn zärtlich. Severus legte sich neben sie und sie kuschelten sich aneinander. „Wieso ich? Wieso dein fieser alter Tränkelehrer?", fragte er irgendwann leise. Sie kicherte.

„Das war doch einfach deine Art und du warst nie wirklich fies zu mir.", flüsterte sie. „Und alt..." Wieder hörte er ihr leises Kichern. „Na ja, mag sein, dass ich andere Maßstäbe habe, wegen meiner Eltern..."

"Wie meinst du denn das?", fragte Severus und sah sie an.

„Mein Dad war..." Sie rechnete nach. „...hundert Jahre älter als meine Mom. Was machen da schon unsere...zwanzig...Jahre?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Severus sah sie empört an.

„Ich werde im Januar siebenunddreißig..." Mary-Ann grinste.

„Und ich werde im Oktober neunzehn...das sind also achtzehn Jahre. Kein Hindernis, oder?" Er lachte leise und zog sie auf sich.

°°

Severus schloss die Augen und genoss die federleichten Küsse auf seiner Haut. Er seufzte leise °Nicht aufhören!°, als ihre Zunge um seine Brustwarzen kreiste und von dort aus zu seinem Nabel...

Mary-Ann spürte, wie seine Männlichkeit wuchs und sich gegen sie drückte. Ganz langsam ließ sie sich auf ihm nieder, sie sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen und bewegte sich langsam. Severus ließ sie gewähren, er überließ ihr das Tempo und den Rhythmus.

Mary-Ann wurde schneller, sie atmete schon flacher und begann zu zittern, auch Severus begann schwerer zu atmen. Sanft griff er nach ihren Brüsten, knetete sie leicht und rieb mit dem Daumen über ihre Brustwarzen. Mary-Ann stöhnte auf und ließ sich schließlich von seinen Händen auf ihrer Taille steuern. Er richtete sich auf und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Severus lächelte, als Mary-Ann an seinen Lippen stöhnte.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen sank sie erschöpft auf Severus' Brust. Er legte seine Arme um sie, drückte sie an sich und verteilte leichte Küsse auf ihrem Haar.

°°

„Sag mal? Kann ich deine Dusche benutzen? Ich komme erst wieder in sechsunddreißig Stunden dazu.", fragte Mary-Ann nach einem kurzen Schlummer. Ein leichter Schatten glitt über sein Gesicht.

„Du fliegst ja schon heute.", flüsterte er betrübt. Mary-Ann sah ihn traurig an, sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Er schluckte und lächelte dann sogar. „Du musst mir immer schreiben, Any. Ich will alles wissen, was du erlebst..."

„Versprochen! Und ich komme in den nächsten Ferien nach London, dann sehen wir uns wieder." Sie küsste Severus und stieg über ihn hinweg aus dem Bett, traurig lächelnd sah er ihr nach...

* * *

So...schlagt mich, wenn es nicht gut war, oder alles zu schnell ging...na gut, es reicht auch ein Review...das macht nicht so viele blaue Flecken. °überleg°

Bis dahin liebe Grüße, Noel...


	18. Abschied

Da bin ich, sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat.

Okay dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz und es wird vorläufig das letzte Kapitel sein. °Seufz°

Aber nun erstmal viel Spaß...

* * *

17. Abschied

Mary-Ann spülte sich gerade die Haare aus. Sie hatte Severus' Shampoo verwendet, so würde er noch eine Weile bei ihr bleiben und wenn es nur sein Geruch war.

Ein kalter Luftzug ließ sie aufsehen, die Tür zur Duschkabine öffnete sich und ein dunkler Schatten glitt herein. Mehr konnte sie durch den Wasserdampf zuerst nicht ausmachen, doch dann erkannte sie den geliebten Mann. Sie sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Hey?"

„Dachte mir gerade, eine Dusche kann nichts schaden!", erklärte er anzüglich grinsend. Mary-Ann schmunzelte und griff nach dem Duschbad, äußerst sanft und reizend seifte sie Severus ein. Beim Abduschen rieb sie sich leicht an ihm. Severus bedachte sie mit einem intensiven Blick und schluckte, als sich sein Penis aufrichtete.  
Wie ein Federgewicht hob er Mary-Ann hoch, sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und nahm ihn in sich auf. Er grinste plötzlich wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, der etwas ausgefressen hatte und Mary-Ann sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich habe mir gerade vorgestellt, dass ich jetzt wohl öfter duschen werde...bei den Erinnerungen, die dieser Ort von nun an in mir wecken wird..." Severus stimmte in ihr Lachen ein.

°°

Nass und tropfend stieg er aus der Dusche, Mary-Ann immer noch auf seinen Hüften sitzend. Langsam ließ Severus sich auf dem Bett nieder und wälzte sich herum, dass Mary-Ann schließlich unter ihm lag. Er liebte sie so sanft und mit einer solchen Einfühlsamkeit, dass er Mary-Ann damit beinahe um den Verstand brachte.

„Severus...bitte..." Er stockte kurz und machte noch langsamer.

„Was, mein Engel?", fragte er verschmitzt.

„Nicht aufhören...bitte..." Severus lachte leise.

°°

Mary-Ann zog sich langsam an, sie sah lächelnd auf Severus hinunter, er schlief selig und gelöst. Dieses Bild wollte sie für immer in ihren Gedanken festhalten. Sie küsste ihn ein letztes Mal und tappte zur Tür.

„Any...wohin gehst du?", kam eine verschlafene Stimme zwischen den Laken hervor.

„Zum Frühstück, der Zug fährt in einer Stunde...wir sehen uns in den nächsten Ferien. Ich werde dir schreiben, vergiss mich nicht." Damit lief sie eilig die Stufen hinab, durch das Büro hindurch und zur großen Halle.

Severus stand nun ebenfalls auf, er stieg nur mit einem Umhang bekleidet hinunter ins Büro.

„Severus...war das gerade...?"

„Any? Ja..." Er seufzte. „...ich liebe sie!"

„Ich weiß...schau nicht so überrascht." Albus lachte leise über Severus' Blick. „Ich habe deine Blicke bemerkt, die, mit denen du Any bedacht hast, wenn sie hier war, mein Freund."

„Hast du ...nichts dagegen, Albus?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso sollte ich? Any hat schon lange diese Gefühle für dich und sie sah eben recht glücklich aus. Meinen Segen sollt ihr haben, aber tu ihr niemals weh, versprich es mir!", bat Albus sanft. Severus nickte lächelnd.

„Ich könnte ihr nie wehtun..." Eine Erinnerung durchfuhr ihn. „Nicht bewusst..."

„Das reicht mir schon...nun solltest du dich aber ankleiden, oder magst du die Schüler nicht verabschieden?", fragte Albus leise.

°°

Mary-Ann sah sich ein letztes Mal um, traurig seufzte sie auf und folgte den anderen aus der großen Halle. Sie war schon fast beim Eingangstor angekommen, als sie beim Arm gepackt und hinter eine Säule gezogen wurde.

„Was?" Sie sah ihren Entführer ins Gesicht und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Severus..."

„Ich muss mich doch verabschieden." Severus zog sie fest in seine Arme und senkte seinen Kopf zum Kuss. „Ich liebe dich, Any! Vergiss das nie! Ich werde einen Weg finden, dass wir uns bald sehen können..." Mary-Ann strich ihm über die Wange und küsste ihn, erst ein Räuspern ließ sie auseinanderfahren.

°°

Minerva beobachtete entgeistert, wie eine der Schülerinnen hinter eine Säule gezogen wurde. Leise trat sie ebenfalls hinter die Säule. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie Severus dort vorfand und seine Worte vernahm. Sie räusperte sich.

„Miss Malewig, Sie sollten sich nun verabschieden, wenn Sie den Zug und somit Ihren Flug nicht verpassen wollen." Mary-Ann nickte.

„Ich bin schon beinahe weg, Professor!" Es stimmte nicht ganz, denn sie zog Severus noch einmal in eine schnelle Umarmung, erst dann wandte sie sich um und lief zur Eingangstür. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. Ihr trauriger Blick schnitt Severus ins Herz.

„Severus...ich liebe dich...warte auf mich...bitte!" Er nickte und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Ich finde einen Weg...", rief er und sah ihr nach, als sie zur letzten Kutsche lief.

Minerva riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken, als sie an seinem Ärmel zupfte.

„Kommen Sie Severus, als Schulleiter müssen Sie zum Abschied Spalier stehen." Sie sahen den Kutschen nach, bis auch die letzte aus ihrem Blickfeld entschwunden war.

„Wie haben Sie sich eigentlich entschieden, Severus?" Er sah Minerva fragend an. „Bleiben Sie uns als Schulleiter erhalten?" Severus lächelte leicht.

„Ich glaube, ich mache mich ganz gut...ja, ich bleibe der Schulleiter von Hogwarts...", erklärte er mit fester Stimme.

„Das ist schön. Und machen Sie sich keine Gedanken...die Zeit wird wie im Flug vergehen, dann ist Miss Malewig wieder bei Ihnen..."

°°

**Okay, das war es erst einmal mit Mary-Ann und Severus.**

**Eigentlich hatte ich eine andere Story im Kopf, die mit dieser hier verwebt war, aber nachdem ich Band sechs ja nun unzählige Male gelesen habe, passt die andere Story nicht mehr...also denke ich, dass es hier wohl enden wird... °Überlegt°...vielleicht aber auch nicht...**

**Noel °euch ganz lieb knuddelt°**


End file.
